What An Adventure This Shall Be
by Summer903
Summary: TMNT 2012 with my OC, Ashleigh thrown in. It follows the episodes and the plot is only changed a little bit. Ashleigh loses her memory when she is little and runs into Splinter. He than raises her with the turtles and she acts like a mom towards them and tries her best to keep them in line. Everything is going great, but she wonders. "Will I ever get my memories back?" RaphxOC.
1. Introduction

**HIIII! I hope you guys enjoy this story and enjoy the many chapters to come. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks! =)**

**I'm only going to do this disclaimer once.**

_**I do not own TMNT, only my OC Ashleigh.  
**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Ashleigh. I have shoulder length dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. Nothing special. But what is pretty special is that I have been living with the guys and Splinter since I was two years old. I remember when I first meet them. There was darkness and this horrible coppery smell. There was this light and I remember walking towards it and as I walked through the light I stared at what seemed to be a home. There was some furniture and blankets on the ground with some food on the table. I was very hungry and when I reached for one of the shiny red apples a wise man's voice broke through the silence.

"May I ask how you got here, child?"

I turned around and there standing before me was this giant black and brown human-sized rat with a robe on and a cane in his right hand. I immediately thought I was in trouble for trying to take the food without permission. My eyes ducked down and my long hair made a curtain around my face. My arms went behind my back as I swished my foot across the floor.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just really hungry…" I said as my eyes began to fill with tears.

The rat's eyes softened as he started walking over to me with his cane tapping on the floor with each step he took. He knelt down in front on me and lifted my face only to revealed my flushed cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"It is alright, but you never answered my question. How did you end up all the way down here. I'm sure your family is worried sick about you." The rat said with concern in his voice.

My eyes scrunched in confusion. I couldn't remember anything about my family. Nothing at all. All I can remember was the darkness and that smell and everything that happened up to here.

I wiped my eyes and stared the rat in the eyes.

"I-I can't remember anything! I don't even know if I have a family…" I said.

The rat sighed sadly and brought his hands up to my shoulders.

"It's alright, child. Just tell me what you do remember." He said.

I sniffed, "All I remember is this darkness and this bad smell and then I was here!"

I rubbed my nose, "Why can't I remember anything?" I asked.

The rat brought me into a hug.

"Sh, it's alright. With time your memories will hopefully return and then your questions will be answered." He said softly.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his soft fur.

"B-but where can I go. I don't know what to do now." I said.

The rat pulled us apart and smiled.

"You shall stay here" The rat said, "If that is what you would like."

I gave a toothy smile and jump in the air and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" I said happily.

The rat chuckled and hugged back.

"Now if you are going to be staying here you must meet my four sons." He says as he pulled back.

"Okay, are they rats like you?" I asked.

The rat grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Well, let's go see them and you will find out. Hm?" He replied.

We walked down a hall into what looked like a playing area and in the area were four turtles. They looked to be about my age and each one was different from the other. The tallest out of the four was missing a front tooth and had a purple bandana around his eyes, the second had a blue one, the third had an orange one, and the fourth had a dark red one. I watched as they played with each other. The purple one was building what looked like to be an airplane, the blue one was playing with cards, and the red one was chasing the orange one. They were playing tag I think.

I started getting excited and was eager to play with them, but my shyness was getting in the way.

"My sons," The rat said breaking the turtles out of their play. "there is someone here I would like all of you to meet."

All eyes were on me and they smiled and approached me. The one in blue spoke.

"Who is this father? Why is she here?" He questions.

The rat places his hand on my shoulder.

"She has lost all of her memory and has nowhere to go, so she will be living with us from now on and…" The rat paused and looked at me, "I apologize child but I believe that I never got your name."

That was the only thing I actually DO remember.

I smiled and said, "It's Ashleigh, sir."

The rat smiled, "Ah, a wonderful name. I am Splinter, but you may call me father if you'd like." He then gestures to his sons, "This is Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

I waved slightly, "Hi…" I said shyly.

Michelangelo ran up to me and said, "HI! It's nice to meet you, Ashleigh!"

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael weren't far behind.

Raphael came up next, "Hey, uh, you wanna play tag with us?" He asked.

My head perked up and my eyes glistened with joy.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said excited.

And that's how my new life began. Everything was going great and when we all turned four father started teaching us an old japanese battle art. It was really fun! At the age of 11 we all had our own weapons. Leonardo the Twin Katanas, Donatello the Bo Staff, Raphael the Sais, Michelangelo the Nunchucks, and I got the Jutte with green handles. It's basically part katana part sai almost. Before we knew it, it was our 15th birthday and then our REAL adventure began.


	2. Rise of the Turtles

**Hey, guys! =) I'm so happy people are enjoying it so far! Please REVIEW! It helps keep me going. Please be patient for the next chapter cause writing these chapters do take time and editing. Thanks for understanding and please let me know how the story is so far. THANKS!**

* * *

Today is a very exciting day! We are all turning fifteen finally! Maybe now we can go up to the surface. Even though I'm human father says it's too dangerous and that I have to wait until the guys and I are ready. Pretty lame honestly, but we all know never to disobey father's orders. Orders are orders! But anyway, before we can celebrate it we have to do the daily morning training.

It was Raph versus Don and Mikey versus Leo. Since it was an odd number between us I had to wait to see who won before I could train. I knew that either Raph or Leo would win, but personally I hope Raph does.

I actually have had a crush on Raph since I was 12 and over the years my crush grew and grew. It's sad really, I'm so pathetic. Thinking a strong, funny, handsome turtle like him would go for a shy, weak, ugly girl like me. Yeah, only in my dreams…

I blushed once I realized that I was staring at him and I quickly looked to see if anyone saw. I sighed in relief, no one did thank god!

I stood patiently beside father as the guys kneeled down and the training began. They stood with their weapons out waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Mikey was the first to make a move and he charged Leo.

"Oh, yeah. Michelangelo is on the move!" Mikey said.

Leo charges back and tries to swipe at Mikey once he was close enough, but misses as Mikey flips over him.

"You don't know what to do!" Mikey mocks.

Leo swipes again and again, but misses. Mikey is a slippery turtle I'll give him that much, now if only he used his brain more often to focus on the fight and not letting out smart remarks.

"I'm here, I'm there! I could be anywhere!" Mikey says as he just barley dodges another swipe from Leo. "How do you stop what you can't even see?!"

"Focus, Mikey!" I yell. This is gonna end soon I just know it.

Mikey charges Leo, but then when he got closer Leo got the handle of his katana and shoved it right into Mikey's stomach. Hard I would guess with how Mikey gasped and how he collapsed on the floor.

"Like that?" Leo asks.

Mikey raised his arm in the air and says, "Good one, Leo." With a strain in his voice. I shake my head. Sigh, knew it.

Well Mikey was out, so lets see how Raph and Don are doing. I look over to them to see Don spinning his Bo Staff all around his body. Raph doesn't look very impressed.

Raph cracks his neck and says, "Alright Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt." Yeah, right Raph. Coming from you he isn't gonna believe that!

"Ah, you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me." Don stated.

Raph frowned, "Yeah, but…less than I would have." He said.

"Now, boys fight fairly! I don't want a repeat from the last time you two fought!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Ah, don't worry Babe. I'll make sure not to hurt him…much!" Raph replied with a grin sliding onto his face.

"Yeah, right…" Don said unconvinced.

I just sighed and shook my head. Boys will be boys I suppose.

Don jumped and took a swipe at Raph, but he dodges by rolling on the floor. Don jabs the staff at Raph's face and he barley dodges that. Don swipes again, but Raph dodges and the staff hits the floor. Poor, floor… Don swipes three more times and misses. He goes in for another strike, but before you could say "techno" Raph had taken his staff. Raph leaned against it and grinned. He spun the staff around and broke it in two with his leg.

"Should have dropped the staff?" Don asks nervously.

"Should have dropped the staff." Raph confirms as he spins the broken staff pieces and charges Don. He starts hitting Don on his shell even when Don stated that he was down.

I walk over to the two and cross my arms over my chest and say, "Alright, Raph. I think he's had enough don't you?"

Raph stops his assault on Don and looks at me, "Ah, fine. You always have to ruin all the fun don't you?" He asks as his shoulders sag in disappointment.

I grin, "Yup, it's my job you know. Someone has to be the mother figure around here. Especially, with four teenage BOYS running a muck of the place." I stated as I poked my finger into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He suddenly grabs a hold of me and wraps his very muscular arm around my neck and starts to give me a noogie, "You are a total mother hen! And here I thought Leo was bad!"

"Ow, hey Raph! That's my hair your messing up, dude! Come on!" I said. He finally releases me. "Why don't you leave my poor head alone and focus on your next fight with, Leo. Hm?" I said as I walked away from him and helped Don up.

"Thanks, Ash." Don says.

"No, problem. Now lets get out of the way before the titans clash." I suggested.

Don nods his head, chuckles and kneels next to Mikey who sticks his tongue out at him. Wow, Mike. Really? I roll my eyes. Sigh, boys.

Raph glances at me once more before he turns his attention to Leo. They both kneel down.

"Onegaishimasu." Leo says in Japanese. I have no clue what that means.

Raph just shrugs, "Whatever you say." He says. Seems like Raph didn't either. Well, that's one thing we have in common…I guess…

Weapons at the ready Leo charges first and they clash weapons. They both put as much pressure as they can on the other. Teeth clenched they finally separate and Leo swipes at Raph. I gasped and my eyes filled with concern. Raph thankfully dodges but what if he didn't. Leo needs to be more careful…

I glanced at father who was watching the fight with much focus. Was he not concerned? Why didn't he say anything?

The fight continues as Raph spins his sais and charges Leo. Leo swipes again and Raph dodges, recovers quickly, and then punched Leo in the face. Leo quickly retaliates by punching Raph back. Leo jumps towards Raph and they clash weapons again, but this time Leo tosses one of Raph's sai aside with his katana. Raph's face filled with shock, but than he regains focus. The sai goes right between where Mikey and Don were kneeling.

That a boy, Raph. I smile as the fight continues.

They both charge each other and Raph tosses Leo's katana aside. Oh, pay back I like that! With his sai he snagged Leo's wrist into it and grabs his arm and lifts him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Hard might I add. I was so excited that I couldn't contain it! I was right. Raph won!

"Woho! Way to go, Raph!" I yell with joy as I jump in the air and run up to them, "That was a great move you pulled! Leo never saw it coming!"

Raph wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me close. My cheeks started to go red again.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, huh?" Raph said as he grins at me.

"Ah, you know I'm right here, right? On the floor…" Leo said as he held his shoulder and cringed.

Raph grins and says, "Yeah, nice try by the way."

My eyes widened and I broke away from Raph. Though that was very hard to do. "Oh, Leo! Hun, I'm sorry you alright?" I ask concerned as I kneeled down next to him and help him up. I could have sworn Raph tried holding me in place next to him as I separated from him, but I probably just imagined it.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Your turn now!" Leo smiles and says.

"Yes it is. Now get your green butt over with your brothers! Go! Come on, move along!" I laugh as I push him over towards the others.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" He laughed as he puts his hands up in surrender.

Raph came towards me with a sly grin on his face with his eyes narrowed. How cocky. I took a couple of steps towards him and then stopped. I took my Jutte out from my belt on my waist and got into a fighting stance.

"You ready to lose, Ash?" Raph asked as he took out his sais.

I narrowed my eyes at him in concentration, "Bring it on!"

He charged first trying to swipe at my stomach but I dodged it and then rolled underneath him through his legs. I turned around and quickly kicked him in his shell which sent him spiraling through the the air and onto the floor.

"Oh! That had to hurt! Nice hit, Ash!" Mikey yelled.

I quickly got up, "Thanks, Mikey!" and with a smirk on my face I teased, "That all you got, Raphie?"

He recovered and began charging again, "You wish!"

He tried punching my face and I just barely dodged feeling the air rush pass me from the force of the punch. Thank god I dodged that! We kept on throwing punches, swipes, and kicks at each other until I felt Raph punch a direct hit to my face and before I knew it I was down on the ground with him on top of me pinning me to the floor.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I gazed into his forest green eyes. My breath caught up in my throat.

He grins and lowers his head down to my ear and whispers, "I win. Nice try, Babe."

"Yame!" Father yells ending the fight.

Raph gets off of me and goes towards his brothers. I let out the biggest sigh ever and quickly walk over to the guys and kneeled beside Leo. Quickly so no one saw, I fanned myself with my hand to try and control my intense blushing.

Father comes walking towards us and Leo bows, "You all did very well." He comments. I smile at this. I always love to get praised by Splinter it makes my heart fill with accomplishment and makes me want to train extra hard!

"But I did better." Raph states. My eyebrows raise. This isn't about whose better but about improving our skills. It's not a competition!

"Raph!" I scold. He just looks at me with a 'what-did-I-do' look.

"This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning and losing." Father states and points out. Ha! I rest my case!

Raph smiles, "I know Sensei," he puts his hands behind his head, "but I won and they lost." He says. I narrowed my eyes at him. Over confident, cocky bastard. Why do I like him again?

As father walks behind him he grabs a pressure point in Raph's neck that makes him yelp in pain.

"But what's really important is that we all did our best! Good job, everyone!" Raph yells and gasps as father releases his hold and bends over. I think I saw tears prick at Raph's eyes. Father laughs which causes me to giggle. Raph turns and glares at me, but I just shrug and innocently look away.

* * *

After training we all sat at the dinner table and ate my _favorite_. Worms and Algae. Notice the sarcastic tone! I would make a decent meal but I can't get anything since father won't allow me to go up top. Sigh, I can't believe I actually eat this.

"There's a little more Algae and Worms left if anybody wants it. Anybody? Anybody?" Mikey asks.

"No, thanks." Leo says.

"I'm good." Raph says.

"All yours!" Don says.

"I'm full, thanks!" I said.

I just kept quiet and stared at the worms moving around through the algae.

The boys stopped eating and Mikey appears with something behind his back.

"Well, I guess no one left room for cake!" Mikey says excited as he brings a giant cake out from behind his back.

The boys gasp and I just look at it bored and start tracing designs into the table.

Don says shocked, "It is a cake!"

Raph leaned out and took some frosting with his finger and tasted it, "Made from Algae…and worms…" He said disappointed.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asks. Good question.

"Uh, you don't wanna know." Mikey replies as he pulls the cake away from them.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey yells avoiding the topic.

"Happy Mutation Day!" His brothers yell together all happy and waving their arms around.

"Ah, yes. 15 years ago was the day our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Father says.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter." Mikey said.

"Michelangelo I have already told it many times!" Father says with a smile.

As Mikey began to beg I noticed Raph getting up and walking around the table towards Mikey. As he went by me he winked. My heart fluttered as I watched to see what he would do.

"Please, PLEEEEAS-!" Mikey begged but then was interrupted when Raph came and smacked his hand right over Mikey's mouth. I silently thanked Raph. This happens every year with Mikey…

"Please! It's the only way to shut Mikey up." Raph begged. Wow, Raph begging. Never thought I'd see the day!

Father sighed and said, "Very well. Many years ago when I was still human I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles. I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow…" Father talks about the men he encountered and how he fought and he and the guys were all mutated, "That was the beginning of our lives together. It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all." Father finished.

"Yeah, now if only I can find out who gave birth to me…" I muttered quietly to myself.

I sigh and out of the corner of my eye I could see Raph looking at me. I wish I could just leave the room, but that would be disrespectful…

Mikey suddenly grabs the canister and hugs it tightly and says, "Mom…" and the boys and I give him a 'what-the-hell?' look.

I know this is when you are suppose to be happy and excited, but every time we celebrate this it always makes me think about my past and what little I know about it. I never knew when my birthday was. Father said it could be on the day the boys and him were mutated. As I poke at my breakfast with my spoon, with my head in my hand, I felt someone poke my side. I turned to my right where Raph was sitting next to me.

Raph knows this happens to me every year and always does whatever he can to cheer me up. This is when he really shows his sweet and softer side. Which he rarely shows and this is the side I love so much about him. I just wish he would show it a little bit more with me, but I'm glad I get to at least experience it.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Ashleigh."

While the rest of the boys were talking about the cake I gave Raph a hug which he retuned and said, "Thanks, Raphie. Your the best." I sniffed as tears pricked at my eyes.

Raph pulled back, "Hey, now! No tears. Were suppose to be enjoying ourselves so where's that pretty little smile of yours?" He asks as he wipes away a couple of tears that escaped from my eye and traveled down my cheeks.

I giggled and a small smile crept its way up onto my face.

Raph smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder, "That's my, girl!" He says.

My smile grows and my cheeks turn red. He said I have a cute smile?

I turn my attention from Raph to Leo when he started asking father a question.

"So, Sensei. Now that were fifteen I think were finally ready to go up to the surface. Don't you?" The boys look at father in anticipation and I can't help but get excited! Surface time now, please! I crossed my fingers and bit my lip as we waited for an answer.

"Yes," Father replied. The boys wooted and hollered and I was jumping for joy with Mikey. "And, no." Sweat drop anyone. My hands clenched into fists. What?!

The boys complained and Raph said, "I hate it when he does that." Totally agree there!

"Wait, Sensei." I start and all the boys look at me, "can you at least tell us why we can't?" I ask. I don't understand we know how to defend ourselves and we are vigilante, stealthy, careful, and responsible. Well at least I am!

"You have grown powerful but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely." Father explains. I cough to get father's attention and I gave him a disbelief look.

"Well, just you boys anyway." Father says. I sit straight up at this and grinned from ear to ear.

I hear a snort and look to see Raph looking at me and I just stick my tongue out at him as a response. Raph just chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"So, Sensei…" Don started, "isn't that just, no?" Don asks.

"Yes…and no." Father replies, "Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes."

Don perks and says, "Ah-ha! So, in order for us to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes. So, we can go!"

"No." Father says.

"And…yes?" Don asks in question.

"No!" Father says firmly.

Don whines in disappointment. Not that I or the boys could blame him.

I sigh and decide to speak up, not only for the boys, but myself as well, "Father we know you are scared about us going into that knew big world out there but we can't stay down here forever. Sooner or later we are gonna go up there and you aren't always gonna be here to protect us. Just give us a chance. Please?"

As father turned his eyes away from us to think for a moment I turned to the boys and brought them in a huddle.

"Okay guys so as soon as he looks at us everyone do the puppy eyes, okay?" I explain.

"This is never gonna work." Raph complains,

"Oh, just give it a shot Raph!" I whisper loudly.

"Oh, she's got my vote!" Mikey said.

"Yup!" Don agreed.

"Same here." As did Leo.

Raph sighed and rolled eyes, "Ugh, fine but this better work Babe!"

"Oh, it will trust me." I say grinning. No one can resist the puppy eyes, ESPECIALLY when five of us are doing it at the same time!

As father looks at us we all do the puppy eyes. I glanced at Raph and oh my god! He's sooooo cute when he does! Where's a camera when you need one!

Father sighed and says, "You may go. Tonight."

We all scream in joy with Mikey letting out a "Booyakasha!" and I turn to Raph. I punched him in the shoulder and say, "I tooooold you so!" I smiled in victory.

Raph rubbed his arm but laughed, "Okay, you were right this once."

I gasped, "Raph, I'm always right!" I state.

"Yeah, you keeping thinking that Babe." Raph says as he flicks my nose and stands up.

"Ow…" I rub my nose and accept his hand and he pulls me up off the floor.

"High-three!" Mikey yells.

"Um, excuse me?" I say and glare at Mikey.

He chuckles nervously and says, "Uh, high-three-five?" I just go up to him and smack him in the back of the head before we slapped hands together in victory.

* * *

Raph, Leo and I were in the living trying to kill time while we waited for it to get dark. Raph was reading a magazine and I was looking over his shoulder from his side. We were reading an article on alligators in the sewers. Yeah, right! Leo was watching space heroes. Man, I hate that show! But Leo loves it, so I have to support him. Besides that's where he gets all his inspiration from for being a great leader. Leo has always wanted to be the leader of something and hey, maybe one day he will be.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without question." Leo says copying one of the main characters with a leader-like voice.

I sigh and whisper lowly, "Oh, brother…" and shake my head. Leo is official obsessed with this tv show!

Raph looks at me and chuckles and says to Leo, "You know this show is stupid, right?"

I hit my elbow into Raph's side, "Raph, you'll upset him and then he'll…" I began but was cut off by Leo.

"Space heroes is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday I am gonna be just like him." Leo insist, "Right, Ashleigh!"

Both of the boys look at me, Leo with puppy eyes and Raph with a knowing grin on his face.

I looked between the boys and sighed quietly, "Of course, Leo. He is the best and soon one day you will be just like him!" I say with fake enjoyment.

"Ha!" Leo says to Raph in victory.

"Well you do like to hear yourself talk, so be on your way." Raph says and then turns to me, "You know you could have just told him the truth."

I sigh, "No, that would have broke his heart. I couldn't do that to him. I would hate to upset any of you guys!"

Raph shakes his head while putting his arm around my shoulders, "Yeah, I know." He chuckles, "Your too sweet for your own good sometimes."

I blush at that comment. First he says my smile is cute and now he says I'm sweet. He's never said those things before…

I suddenly hear footsteps and I turn my head to see Mikey and Don running over all excited.

"It's go time!" Mikey yells.

I jump in the air and scream, "Yes! Finally let's go." I grab Raph's and Leo's hands and pulls them, "Come one. Come On. COME ON!" I yell still jumping up and down.

Raph chuckles, "Okay, okay! Were moving!"

"Yeah, well not fast enough! Come on, move your shells!" I say and we all run towards the entrance of the lair. We stopped so Father could give us a quick lecture about the surface before we leave.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Father says.

"Hai, Sensei!" We all say together and take a step to leave but then father begins to speak again.

"Stay in the shadows." Father says.

"Hai, Sensei!" We all try to go again but…

"Don't talk to strangers!" Father demands.

"Hai, Sensei!" And again…

"Everyone is a stranger!" Father says.

"Hai, Sensei." And once again right when we were to close to leaving!

"Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!" Father says.

"Sensei…" Okay, now he's acting like were seven again…

Father sighs and says, "Good luck, my sons."

The boys start running towards the surface yelling "Yeah!" "Surface time!" and "This is going to be epic!" while I stay behind.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Father yells. He watches them go with worry and then he looks me in the eyes, "Ashleigh…"

I smile, "Don't worry, father. I'll watch over them to make sure they don't get hurt."

He sighs, "Good luck, my daughter."

I smile and nod and as I run up the stairs I say, "And make sure they don't do anything stupid…."

"Ashleigh! Hurry up!" Raph yells.

"Coming!" I reply as I run to catch up with them.

* * *

Leo opened the sewer lid and looked to make sure the coast was clear. It was and we all climbed out and took in the sights. I just looked at it in disappointment. THIS is what the surface looked like? There was graffiti on the walls, trash everywhere, and a homeless man sleeping on a gross mattress. The man turns and farts causing the newspaper that was on top of him like a blanket lifted up. Ew…

The guys and I gazed out into the city and Mikey says, "It's so beautiful."

"Ugh, I'd rather be in a place that's full of green. Something called Mother Nature. Not this trash and gas polluted city." I said. I was honestly expecting more.

"Oh, come on Ash! Lighten up, this place is great!" Mikey says and starts running ahead to explore.

"If you say so…" I mumble as we all follow after Mikey.

"The city is just full on possibility!" Leo said, "There could be an adventure around this corner." He runs over to another alley, "O-r or this one!" And then another one, "Or this one!" I looked down it and all I saw was nothing and a cat.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Yeah, some adventure." I say plainly and follow Raph and Don.

"There's not but there could be!" Leo says and runs after us.

Don suddenly starts freaking out over something in a store window, "Look at all the computers." He gasps, "Is that the next generation cabian processor with quondam inscription!?" He said so excited.

"Oh, I don't know Donatello. Is it?" Raph says sarcastically.

"It is!" Don responds back.

I just giggle and shake my head at Don's dorkyness, but stop once something catches my eye. It's an orphanage building. I don't know what but something was pulling at me when I saw it. Some sort of familiarity. I grabbed my shirt over my heart and narrowed my eyes. What is this?

I snap out of it when Raph puts his hand on my shoulder, "Hey you, okay?" He asks his face showing concern.

"W-what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I say nervously and quickly walk away towards Mikey. I rub my forehead as it starts to sting. What is wrong with me?

"Guys, guys! Come check this out!" Mikey says and points to a building. "A hand made out of light." He gasps, "Now it's an eye made out of light." He gasps again, "And the hand again! Now the eyes back! Now the hand!"

I giggle and walk over to Mikey and grip his shoulders and pull him away, "Come on, Genius before you hurt yourself." I say but he wouldn't move. "Mikey move it! It's only light!" I try again and before I was about to smack Mikey over the head Raph comes along and grabs his bandana tails.

"Come on, Genius. You heard the lady!" Raph says.

"The eye!" Mikey yells as he's pulled away.

"You have some serious problems, Mikey." I say as we walk across the street.

"So, where to next?" Don asks.

I was about to say the park, but we were blinded by a light. It was a kid on a moped. We all stood still as the boy's face turned into confusion.

Raph suddenly acted like a monster, "GRRRRRR!" and the boy screams and drives off dropping something in the process.

Raph laughs, "That was kind of fun!"

I punched Raph in the arm, "Ow!" Raph yells.

"No it wasn't! Poor kid is gonna have nightmares now you big oaf!" I say and turn my back to him.

"Okay, okay!" He came over and hugged me from behind. My mind started fuzzing up and my face flushed red. "I won't do it again. Promise."

I unconsciously lean in and smile, "Fine, your forgiven." I say and look behind me at his eyes. We were so close! Only about five inches apart! God, his eyes look so beautiful up close…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leo began to speak, "Were too exposed out here." He stated. "Come on."

We pulled apart, though I was very reluctant to do so, and followed Leo up a building to the roof. Mikey came up last carrying the thing the boy dropped. He placed it on a vent and we all surrounded it.

"Piza?" Mikey tried to pronounce what was on the box.

"Uh, it's called Pizza, Mikey." I corrected.

"Should we open it?" Don asks.

"Careful! It could be dangerous." Leo said.

I just rolled my eyes and reached for the box, but it seems Raph had the same idea and our hands touched.

I blushed and pulled my hand away, "Oh, um…You can do it." I said and than looked away. I glanced at Mikey to see him looking at me. He raised his brow up and down and had a knowing grin on his face. I blush harder at this and then glare at him. Raph just looked at the both of us in confusion, shrugged, and then opened the box. Inside the box was something that was circular, round, yellow with red blotches, and was steaming. Most importantly it smelled REALLY good.

"I think it's…food." Don said.

"It's not like any food I ever saw." Raph commented.

"I'll try it." Mikey said and he grabbed a piece of the food from the box.

He slowly brought it towards his mouth and we all waited in anticipation. He took a bite from the pizza and his eyes widened and before you could say "booyakasha!" the pizza was gone.

Mikey burped loudly and then turns to us, "Ah, yuck! You guys won't like it." He said in a tone that just screamed LIAR! "I'll take the rest." He said and all hell broke loose. The boys shoved each other for a slice and everyone ended up getting one. They all hummed in satisfaction.

"I never thought that I would taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph said in joy.

I smiled and turned away from the hungry boys and gazed out into the city. Thinking about how far we all have come. My life with the guys and father has been absolutely amazing! I just wish I could remember my life before them…

I sigh and decide to go back to the boys when all the sudden a pizza slice pops in front of my face.

"Here, try it! Before Mikey eats is all." Raph insisted.

"Thanks, Raphie." I said and took the slice from him and bit a piece off. My mouth bursted with so many flavors!

"Wow!" I yell in surprise at how amazing the food tasted.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted up to the sky as we finished up the pizza.

* * *

A few minutes later we were running on top of the rooftops doing various flips and special moves. We all slide to a stop on this one building that had a great view.

"Alright guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back home." Leo says.

We all whine in disappointment but I was defiantly the loudest, "Oh, come on! No! Not yet!" I say as I fall to the floor dramatically, "10 more minutes, PLEASE Leo! I'll die if you don't!"

Raph, Leo, and Mikey walk over and surround my fallen body.

"Ashleigh, stop being so dramatic. You know Master Splinter will want us back soon." Leo says.

"Wait, is Ashleigh really gonna die?" Mikey asks. Oh, Mike…

Raph slaps him on the back of the head, "Ow!" Mikey yells in pain.

"Don't be stupid you moron! Of course she's not dying!" Raph says and squats down near my head and looks down at me, "Am I gonna have to haul you over my shoulder like dead weight or are you gonna walk beside me?"

I bring my finger to my lip and think for a minute, "Hm, are those my only options?" I ask.

He blinks, "Uh, yeah."

I snap my fingers in disappointment, "Damn, I was hoping for a piggy back ride!" I said.

Raph just chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Fine, you can get a piggy back ride. But just this once since you are on the verge of death!" He says.

"Yay thanks, Raphie! I Prom-" I was interrupted by Don.

Don gasps and says, "Guys look at that." He says breathlessly and points down to the other side of the street.

We all turn around to see what is was. It was two red heads. An older man and a young girl, maybe a year younger than us. They were walking together on the sidewalk and looked to be somehow related.

"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Don said love-struck. Oh, boy…hey…wait a minute!

My eyes narrow in anger and my hands rested on my hips, "Hey!" I yell slightly saddened. Was I not beautiful, pretty, or even cute?

"Don't worry, Ash! Your more than beautiful in my book!" Mikey says.

I smile and hug Mikey close, "Aw, thanks Mike!" I say as we hug each other.

"Yeah, your way better looking than that other girl." Raph says. Mine and Mikey's eyes go wide as we stare at him in disbelief at what he just said. My cheeks go bright red as Raph's eyes widened at realization at what he just said.

"Er…what I meant to say was that…u-uh your very pre-. No wait, that's not right your gorg-. Ah, Don isn't she the only other girl you have ever seen?" Raph's cheeks got a tinge of red in them as he stuttered and quickly changed the topic and attention to Don.

D-Did he just admit that I'm good looking. Maybe I do possibly have a chance with, Raph. Maybe…

I smile and glance at Raph one more time before I look at Don. Raph completely ignored my gaze, keeping his eyes on Don.

"My point still stands." Don says.

I suddenly hear screeching tires and a white van rolls to a stop in front of the red heads.

These men in suits jumped from the back and it looked like the were quadruplets…weird…They approached the red heads and they looked to be very confused and scared.

Don gasps, "We have to save them!" Don says, but before he could jump off Leo grabs his shoulder.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We are suppose to stay away from people…And bathrooms!" Leo says and acts dramatically.

I just snort and roll my eyes, "Leo, there is no way I'm just gonna sit here and watch and do nothing while they could get seriously hurt or worse! Who knows what those guys are gonna do to them!" I say with determination.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph says agreeing with me.

"They don't, but-" Leo was interrupted by Don.

"Well, I'm going!" Don says and leaps off the roof. Raph, Mikey and I follow. Leo follows soon after.

We get down there and I follow behind Raph so I could rescue the humans since I knew that they wouldn't be freaked out by my appearance. We get to the van and see one of the men in the suits tossing the male red head into the van.

"Now, Raph!" I whisper and hide behind the van.

Raph nods and says, "Hey!"

The man turns to Raph and Raph punches him in the stomach. He slides a few feet away but comes right back up as if nothing even happened.

My eyes went wide and Raph turned to me with a 'Is-he-really-still-standing' look, "Uh, good luck!" I giggle nervously.

Raph turns his attention back to the man, "Gee, thanks Ash." Raph says.

"My pleasure!" I reply with a smile on my face.

"Ah, still standing, huh?" Raph asks. He gets his sais out and spins them around in his hands, "I'll fix that!"

I was about to hop in the van when Leo sudden crashes into Raph.

"Watch it!" Leo yells as he fights his opponent.

"You watch it!" Raph yells back and dodged the man's punch that totaled the tar he hit.

My eyes widened realizing how strong these guys really were and I quickly hoped in the van and checked on the man. He was unconscious, but breathing. I was trying to assess if he had anymore injuries but all I could hear was "You watch it!" "Hey!" and "What the…" "WATCH IT!"

My eyes began to twitch in anger, "ALL OF YOU WATCH YOUR SHELLS AND FOCUS ON THE FIGHT!" I yelled.

Everyone paused as if in a movie and stared at my red angry face.

"Jesus! Men!" I say angrily and focus my attention back on the man again.

Everyone sapped out of it and continued to fight.

I took some of the wraps from my arms and wrapped his head up when I hear a "Oh, come on!"

I look out to see Raph doing his signature move but for some odd reason he couldn't haul the man over his shoulder. That's strange…

The man punches Raph so hard it sends him flying in the air a good 20 feet.

I gasp, "Raphael!" I cry out and run over to him. I shake his shoulders, "Raph, Raph!"

He rolls over and gets in a sitting position, "Uh, I'm ok." He says with his head in his hands.

I grab his face in my hands and look all over his face. Worry and concern filled my voice, "Are you sure? You got hit in the head pretty hard. You could have a concussion!" I said.

Raph chuckles and pats my cheek, "Don't worry, Babe. One punch in the face won't keep me down!"

I smile and sigh in relief, "Thank, goodness. Now get back out there and kick some shell for me will yeah! I need to go check on the guy in the van." I say.

He grins and I help him up, "Can do!" He yells as he rushes into battle.

I smile and shake my head and run back to the van. A few minutes later I hear the girl yelling to be let go. I look out to see the guys all knocked out. One of the men in the suits was carrying the girl over his shoulder. I jump out of the van.

"Hey, you let her go!" I yell and get in a fighting stance. He turns to look at me and I punch him in the face. Bad Idea…

"OW!" I yell shaking my hand as it pulsed in pain, "Ow! Damn, is your face made out of steel or something?" I ask.

Two more of the men come from behind and before I can react they take a hold of my arms and tie them up as well as my feet. They left me on the ground and threw my Jutte across the street. They then tossed the girl in the van and put duct tape over her mouth. We were being kidnapped! No!

Knowing they would do the same to me I quickly turned my head and yelled the first thing that came to my head, "RAPH!"

"RAPH! HEL-" I was cut off when they put the duct tape over my mouth and tossed me in the van. I landed hard and looked up to see the other men hop in and slam the doors shut. One came over to me and stuck something up my nose. No clue what it was, but it was _extremely_ uncomfortable! As the van zooms off I started to doze and just before I passed out I swear I heard the guys yell out to me, but the one that really stood out to me was the one from a certain red banded turtle. "ASHLEIGH!" I-I've never heard him sound so scared and after that last thought I was out cold.

* * *

I heard an alarm going off when I finally woke up. I opened my eyes to see the two red heads. We were in some kind of cell from the looks of it. I slowly got up using the wall to support me.

I rub my head and say, "Damn, what hit me?" I asked. The red heads turn around and the man runs over.

"Are you alright? You were out for some time." He asks.

"For the most part, yes. Just a little dizzy…" I look out the window to see purple lights flashing on and off with the alarm, "Where are we and what's going on?"

"We were kidnapped by these aliens in robot bodies and that's all we really know unfortunately." The man replies.

I sigh and say, "Well, isn't this just great." I turn and mumble to myself, "I wonder if the guys are looking for me…" Most importantly is Raph?

After standing there for a few minutes I couldn't stand it any longer, "Ugh, get me out of here!" I yell and kick the door several times, "Come on, open!"

"Ashleigh? Ashleigh, is that you!?" I hear Don yell.

I gasp and look out the tiny window, "Don, guys! In here!"

The guys heard me and ran up to the door, "Guys!" I yell with tears pricking at my eyes.

"Ashleigh!" The guys yell together.

"I was so worried that you guys wouldn't be able to find us!" I say.

Suddenly, lasers were being shot at them.

"We'll hold them off! You pick the lock!" Leo ordered Don.

As Don went to work on the lock and Mikey and Leo charged the robots. Raph turned to me and held his hand up to the window with his face close.

Raph whispers, "Don't worry. Donnie will have you out of there before you know it." He reassures.

"I know. Now hurry, go." I say and place my hand on the window right where his was, "I'm not going anywhere."

We smile at each other and Raph runs off to help his brothers.

"Don't worry I'll have you out of there in a second!" Don states.

"Okay, giant lizard thing…" The girl says.

"Ah, turtle actually." Don and I say at the same time.

"I-I'm Donatello." Don says, "And I'm Ashleigh" I say.

"April." She responds.

Don blushes, "Wow, that's a pretty na-" Don was cut off when he was shoved into the cell door by Leo.

"The lock, Donnie!" Leo reminded.

"Y-yeah, right. Sorry!" Don says and gets back to work on the lock.

"Thanks, Leo!" I yell and look out the window to get a better view of the fight.

"Not to rush you, but hurry up!" April yells to Don.

"Hey! You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands!" Don empathizes his point by waving his large three fingered hands around.

"Er, sorry." April replies.

My attention turns to Raph as he kicks a robot away from the cell. He looks over at me and then Don and storms over.

"Oh, for the love of…" Raph says and shoves Don away, "Get out of my way!" He yells and stabs the lock three times.

As he continues to stab the lock the door behind us open and three robots are there. They approach us.

I run over to the window, "Raph, hurry up! There coming fro-" I yell but I was cut off when one of the robots grab me and fling me over their shoulder. God, I feel so useless! I can't punch them cause they are made of metal and I can't cut them because I don't have my Jutte! Can this day get any worse!

"Let go of me!" I yell and try to wiggle my way out of their grip.

I hear another door slide to see the guys. Raph got the door opened.

"Raph!" I yelled as we turned the corner.

"Ashleigh!" Raph yelled back and as he and the guys run to save us more robots showed up and shot lasers at them.

"Guys!" I yell concerned.

Before I knew it I lost sight of the guys and we were up high on the roof. They put the man and April down that were about 30 feet in front of us. I gave my robot quite a hard time, so that's why we aren't with them. Finally, after a couple of minutes my robot puts me down. Big Mistake!

While the robot was holding my hands behind my back I sprang my feet up and positioned myself so that I was sitting on its shoulders. I tightened my thighs around its neck and twisted left and right. The head snapped off and I was released!

I point at it and laugh, "Ah! Who's defenseless now! HA! Go, Ashleigh! GO, GO!" As I do my victory dance I hear something growling. I look down to see this giant plant weed thing. Okay, where did that come from!

Don suddenly lands beside me on the rooftop and grabs my arm, "Come on! We gotta save them!" Don yells and points to the top of a building. It was April and the man, they were being forced onto a helicopter. I nod to Don and we quickly run towards the helicopter scaling buildings along the way. By the time we reach the helicopter it's starting to rise.

I quickly ran and got a hold of the leg of the helicopter while Don pole vaulted with his Bo Staff. He went flying into the air and he grabbed onto the leg once he got close.

While I was trying to get a goof grip on the leg I hear Don yell, "Oh, good. For a second there I thought this was gonna be too easy!" he says sarcastically.

I look to see lasers being shot at Don and him maneuvering his way on the leg so that he could twist and swing his legs at the robot above. A robot falls from the helicopter and I lift myself up into the cabin where April and the man were being held. The helicopter was suddenly being fired at with lasers and we began jerking up and down, left and right. I was able to keep my balance, but April didn't have suck luck. As she started falling out of the helicopter I leapt out and grabbed her hand and before we could fall to our doom I grabbed onto the leg of the helicopter. I cringe in pain. I think my shoulder popped. God, I hope I just pulled a muscle and didn't dislocate it!

With April's hand being so sweaty I couldn't keep a proper grip and I was worried I wouldn't be able to hold onto her much longer.

I looked over to Don, "Take her and get out of here!"

"B-but, Ashleigh-" Don started, "GO!" I interrupted, "I'll be fine trust me." I smile to reassure him and it worked.

"Okay, hand her over!" He said. Don took April and he let go landing smoothly onto the ground. Seeing they were safe I was going to go back up to get the red headed man when I look up to see one of the robots there. Before I could react he stomps really hard on my hand causing me to be in excruciating pain. I cried out. First my head, my shoulder and now my hand! Today just isn't my day.

With how painful it was I had no choice but to let go. I had nothing to grab onto to stop my fall, I looked for anything! There was nothing! I panicked and looked straight down and sighed in relief as I fell. Though this would be a horrible landing at least it wouldn't hurt too much.

I kept falling until I finally landing in a huge dumpster full of…fast food.

"Ew! Yuck!" I said in disgust, "Now I need a serious scrub down in the shower!"

Slowly, I climb out of the dumpster and head over to where I last saw the guys. As I turn a corner I finally see them and they're arguing about something.

"What do you mean you don't know where Ashleigh is?! She was with you!" Raph yelled in anger as both Leo and Mikey had to hold him back from hurting Don.

"Hey, guys. What's all the commotion about?" I ask as I walk towards them.

"Ashleigh!" The guys yell and grab me in a group hug.

"Ow! Okay, guys don't worry I feel the love, but I'm injured and hurting right now so can you please let go?" I ask gently.

They all immediately release me followed by several mumbled "Sorry"s.

I wave it off and ask, "So, how'd it go with the robots and weed dude?"

"Gone, for now hopefully." Leo says.

I sigh, "Good." I look around, "Uh, now what?"

"Now, we need to bring April home." Don says and April leads the way. Don, Leo and Mikey follow closely behind while Raph stays with me.

While no one was looking he quickly brought me into a gentle hug. I blushed and hugged back.

He buried his head into my neck and mumbled, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't mean to, but I promise to be more careful. Okay?" I said. He holds me for another second and in that second I just take in his scent. Hm. Sweat, cinnamon, and oil. Me like…Me likey this a lot!

But as soon as it started it was over and he pulled us apart, "Okay." He replied and we walked beside each other the rest of the way. Me glancing at him every minute. Though what I didn't realize was that he was doing the same thing to me.

* * *

We soon arrive to April's aunt's apartment and we were hanging out by her window on a fire escape outside of April's, hopefully temporary, room.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Don asks.

April sighs, "I guess. My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want. But I'll be a lot better once I track down the creeps that took my dad." She stated.

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

April laughs dryly, "Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies they don't take you all that seriously." She explained.

"I hear that." Mikey agreed.

"Ditto." I said and Mikey and I bump fists together.

"April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him." Don promised.

Raph looked up at Don in confusion, "We won't?" He asked.

I punched Raph in the shoulder, "No, we won't." I said in tone that said 'Watch what you say, Raph!'

"Ow…" Raph mumbled as he rubbed his arm, "Damn, you punch hard…"

I just smile and look at April, but not before I mumble to Raph, "Baby…"

Raph glares at me, but does nothing else.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." April says.

Don walks over to her, grabs her knee and says, "Yes, it is."

I nod in agreement as April smiles at Don which causes him to blush.

We all begin to leave. Leo, than Mikey. Raph salutes before he goes and than I go.

"See you soon, April." I smile and climb to the roof, "And don't worry. Everything will turn out right you'll see."

April smiles and we wave goodbye to each other.

We begin running rooftop to rooftop, when I remembered something.

"Hey, Raph! You still owe me a piggy back ride!" I said and we all came to a halt.

Raph walks over to me and chuckles, "Figures you would remember that."

"Damn right I'm gonna remember that!" I giggle. Raph bends over and I hop onto his shell and he and the guys begin hoping roof to roof again.

Yes, were finally headed home!

* * *

When we got home father looked at my injuries and treated them. I never really got to talk to father about what happened and figured Leo probably could since father wanted to talk to him anyway.

So, here I was laying on our makeshift conch with an ice pack resting on my forehead. Raph was sitting by my head with his hand rubbing my back to help get my mind off the pain that is called a migraine. Mikey was sitting on the floor with Don watching tv when he screamed, "Everybody! Come here! We made the news!"

"Ugh, Mike. Keep it down…" I mumbled as my head pounded like a drum against my temple.

"This is awesome!" Mikey laughs and yells right in front of my face, "Were gonna be famous!"

I lifted the ice pack to see Mikey literally five inches away from my face and I did the first thing any girl would do if a boy prevented you from sleeping when your in pain. I punched him hard in the face and he fell 10 feet away.

"Nice hit." Raph says as he brings my head back down, into his lap this time, and places the ice pack back on my forehead for me.

I sigh in bliss, "Thanks, Raphie. Your the best."

"You must be more careful. A ninjas most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing." Father explains and scolds.

Raph starts to rub my back again and says, "Relax sensei! It's one little news story. What's the worst that can happen?" He asks.

I slap Raph's arm lightly, "Great now you just jinxed it, thanks." I said.

"Oh, were fine. Now go to sleep." Raph replies.

I let out a huge yawn and feel the darkness clouding in, "Okay, Raphie. Night."

Just before I go into the blissfulness that is sleep Raph says, "'Night, Babe."


	3. Turtle Temper

**YAY! Another down! Please, please, please review. I really love knowing if I'm doing well. I keep on saying to myself "It's good, no it's bad!" I won't really know unless you guys review, so please do! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, next one is coming in a week! Maybe sooner if I write the next episode fast! =) xoxo**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_Black Raider__ (Who helped me with the Japanese words that I had no clue how to spell! XD Thanks so much Black Raider! =D)_

* * *

The past few nights the guys and I have been trying to find any Krang activity. Tonight, Don seemed pretty sure that they would show up at this one building across the street so we waited on the opposite side of the street on a roof. Don had a telescope to see better with Leo by his side.

"Anything?" Leo asks.

"Nothing yet." Don replies.

Raph was leaning against a glass window and Mikey was laying on top of it behind Raph. I was leaning against the glass too just on the other side of where Raph is. I sigh and cross my legs. We've been here for hours!

I glance over at Raph to see Mikey about to poke him in the head. Oh, so unwise Michelangelo…

Mikey succeeds in poking him and Raph just swats his finger away. He goes back to his position like nothing happens and tries to rest, but then…Mikey pokes him…again…Sigh, I feel like I am going to have to save him in the distant, soon to come, future!

Mikey then tries to poke him AGAIN, but Raph grabs his finger before he could and twists it making Mikey screamed in pain "Ah!".

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance they are suppose to be _silent!"_ Leo whispers angrily.

"Sorry, Leo. I'll scream quieter." Mikey says and starts to raise his arm.

I quickly get up and grab his elbow pad and say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mikey." I warned and see Raph in the corner of my eye grinning.

"Yeah, but your not me!" Mikey says and pokes Raph again.

Mikey chuckles, but then Raph growls and grabs Mikey's hand and tosses Mikey onto the roof. Raph lunges at him and brings him into a choke hold. Mikey looks at me for help, but I just put my hands up and say, "I warned you."

"Say it." Raph says.

"Raph!" Leo whispers loudly, "Be quiet!"

"Not 'till Mikey says it!" Raph says and squeezes his arm.

"Raphael, is all wise and powerful." Mikey says and rolls his eyes.

Raph then grabs his head and squishes it a little, "And…" He says.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey says trying to reduce the squeezing.

Raph twist Mikey's head and then elbows him in the shell making him fall to the ground. Raph stays on Mikey's back preventing him from getting up.

"And!" Raph says grinning like crazy.

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!" Mikey says.

Raph twists Mikey's head a little then slides his finger against his tongue and points his now saliva coated finger above Mikey's head. Man, wouldn't I love to see what that tongue could do…Ah, no! Bad! No dirty thoughts!

"AND!" Raph says.

Mikey really starts to freak out now. Sigh, guess I have to step in now. "And in the history of the universe there's never been…!" Mikey starts, but then I grab Raph's shell and pull him away from Mikey.

"Okay, one! That was totally disgusting. Two! You guys act like seven year olds. And Three! Mikey your welcome." I said and started walking towards Leo and Don.

"Oh, thank you Ashleigh!" Mikey yells and suddenly tackles me and gives me a bear hug. My eyes literally almost popped out of my head.

"Er, your welcome, Mikey." I said and try to wiggle out of his hold.

I look at Raph to see him giving a death glare at Mikey and there was something in his eyes. It was hard to tell. Annoyance? No. Irritation? Still, no. I've seen that look before. Oh, I know it's…No way it can't be! There is no way he is jealous right now! But, even if he was what could he possibly be jealous about?

"Mikey get off of her before you squeeze the life out of her!" Raph yells and separates the both of us.

"Okay, enough!" Leo whispers.

Raph sighs and walks over to Leo, "Were wasting out time! The Krang aren't going to show up!" He says.

"Have a little patience will yeah?" Leo says.

"Trust me guys they're gonna break into that lab tonight. I-I have reliable intel!" Don says and smiles.

"Intel?" Raph says smirking.

I pop up beside Raph and grin, "You mean April told you!"

Raph and I laugh and bump fists.

"You mean your, Gggggirlfriend!" Mikey adds in and Don starts to get very irritated.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey! She's a girl who's a friend who's dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab tonight and we're gonna stop them!" Don explains.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason." Raph says in annoyance.

Suddenly, I hear a squeaking door and before I could say anything an older man with a beer belly walks out. Man, he looks so gross!

"What the hecks going on up here?" The man says.

The guys and I just stand still, not sure what to really do.

"What are yeah? Playing dress up?" The man asks confused.

"No, sir we were just…" Leo begins to explain but the man interrupts him.

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish!?" He yells and points his finger at us.

"Ham Shanks!" Raph yells in anger.

"I don't even know what that means." Don says.

"Me neither, but I don't like it!" Raph says and goes to grab his sais.

I put a hand on Raph's shoulder in attempt to try and cool him down. He looks at me and places his arms by his side and gives me a confused look.

I turn to the man and say, "Sir, we are very sorry. We were playing a game in these cool costumes we got and it got out of hand. Were very sorry!" I say and give him the puppy eyes which I really didn't enjoy doing.

He looks me up and down and smirks. Pervert! "Well now. Hello, beautiful. If you come back to my apartment with me then maybe we can talk this out. What do you say?" He says and takes a step towards me.

What do I say? What do I say! I glared daggers at the guy and was about to raise hell on him when Raph stands in front of me creating a barrier between the man and I.

"She 'aint going anywhere with you, you sick minded pervert!" Raph yells defending me. I smile at Raph, but all his attention is on the man.

I sigh and place my hands on his shoulders, "Come on. Let's go. He's not worth it." I said and whisper the last part to Raph. Raph gives the man a dirty look before he nods and follows me.

"That's right you spineless green puff, listen to your mommy!" The man teases Raph.

Raph tenses and growls. He takes out his sais and gets in a fighting stance.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Raph warns.

I tense and walk over to Raph.

"Oh, no! I didn't know you had salad tongs!" The man teases once again. Oh, boy…

"Salad tongs?!" Raph yells and then charges the man, luckily the guys and I were right behind him and we held him back from murdering the guy, "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy pit stained slob with a tone over!"

"You calling me ugly!" The man asks, "Seen a mirror lately circus freak?" Now that's going too far!

"Raph, don't!" Leo yells as the guys hold him tighter.

"You want a piece of me?" The man asks.

"When I'm done a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Raph yells.

I step between Raph and the man with my arms extended out.

"That is enough! It's time to go right now!" I yell and as I begin to push Raph back a purple laser just narrowly missed me. My eyes went wide. That was WAY to close!

I look over to where the laser cam from to see…

"Krang droids!" Leo yells. Oh, great these bastards again! Time for some revenge!

"Holy, toledo!" The man says.

"Way to blow our position, Raph." Leo says as we all take out our weapons.

And the fight begins!

The Krang start to shoot at us.

"Scram!" Leo orders and we do.

I dodge lasers from left and right as I charge at one of the Krang. I roll around the Krang droid and stab its head from behind, shutting the droid down. I go to another that Raph took down earlier and jabbed it with my jutte. It dodged and then tried to punch me, but I jumped back towards the guys dodging it.

I get back in a defensive stance when I hear the man yell, "Keep going Kung Fu frogs! This is pure gold!" He says as he held up his phone.

"Oh, no…" I whispered.

"We're not frogs you idiot!" Raph yells in annoyance.

"Yeah and it's not Kung Fu it's an ancient Japanese battle art!" Don explains.

"How about you guys stop arguing over what you are and how you fight and focus on what he's holding in his hand!" I yell and point towards the man's phone.

"Yeah, you guys! He got us on video!" Leo states.

Raph growls and has a look of HUGE irritation on his face, "Not for long he doesn't!" Raph says.

Raph goes to charge the man and I say, "Raph, wait!" But I was too late.

Raph lunges at him, but the man shuts the door and Raph's face slams into it. He groans as he slides to the floor. Ouch…

I run over to Raph and touch his shoulder gently, "Raph, you okay?" I ask as he slowly gets up. His eyes spin as he tries to regain focus. "Raph, hun, are you okay?" I ask again as I stand in front of him and hold his face in my hands. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I ask as I hold up four fingers.

He just groans some more and I hear the man from behind the door laugh and yell, "I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!"

Raph comes out of it and glares at the door while growling. He completely ignored my concern and questions. Kind of cut me inside honestly a little bit…

"Fire trucks on route. Thirty seconds!" Don states as we all hear the sirens.

"Let's move." Leo says.

"Wait! We have to find that guy and break his phone and his face!" Raph says but was ignored by his brothers as they run off. I ran and jumped to the roof next to where we were and stayed behind with Raph to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Raph looks over to see his brothers and I no longer with him and looks at the door the man went through. He looks at me and then stomped his foot in frustration and then jumps over to the roof I'm on.

We both run together home and I say to him, "Don't worry, Raph. We'll get that phone back."

Raph stays quiet so I say, "Hey, all those things that guy said weren't true. You aren't a freak, not a coward, and you have an incredible weapon. The best out of them all I think personally. Even better than mine."

Raph lands on a roof and stops. I stop right next to him and look at him confused as to why we stopped.

Raph turns to me and his hardened face softens, "Thanks, Ashleigh." He says with a smile.

"Hey, it's my job to state the truth and get smiles onto peoples faces!" I say and smile at him.

He chuckles and says, "Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

I nod and we continue to run from rooftop to rooftop until we got home.

* * *

When we arrived we all kneeled in front of father. Leo explained to father what happened and he began to pace.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Krang, but you got caught! On video!" Father says with disappointment in his voice.

"Sensei, he was the angriest nastiest guy you ever met!" Raph explained.

"Except for you!" Mikey leans in and says to Raph.

Raph slaps Mikey really hard on the back of his head, "Ow!" Mikey yells.

I sigh and say, "Mikey your not helping!"

Mikey just smirks and says, "I wasn't trying to help!"

This time I slapped him, but not has hard as Raph.

"Ow!" Mikey yells, "Why does everyone hit me!?"

"Because you are an easy target." I stated.

Mikey just pouts and rubs the back of his head.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us they were so…INSULTING!" Raph says. Poor choice of words, Raphie…

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of, course! You had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" Father says.

"Burn…" Mikey says and Raph growls.

I slapped Mikey again, this time a little harder.

"GAH!" Mikey yells.

"Oh, hush up Mikey. You deserved it with your instigating!" I said and cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

Mikey cowers and Raph smirks in satisfaction at what I did and said to Mikey.

"You are ninjas. You work in the shadows. This becomes difficult if there is poof of your existence _in high definition_!" Father says and directs the last part at Raph.

I was really starting to feel bad for Raph with how much he was being targeted.

"Look we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out!" Raph explains.

"Oh, there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory and…" Don stopped going all nerdy when Raph begins to growl at him in irritation.

"Anger is self destructive." Father says.

"I always thought it was others destructive." Raph says.

"Raphael!" Father yells making Raph and myself jump in surprise at the tone of his voice, "Stand up." Raph does and hangs his head low.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Mikey teases.

Raph tenses in anger making his muscles stand out. I stare at them for a little bit and then snap out of it and pinch Mikey in the neck.

"Ow!" Mikey yells and rubs his neck.

"Enough already, Mikey!" I whisper and glare at him. This is starting to get old!

* * *

Father brought us all into the dojo and gave Leo, Don, Mikey, and I a bow and rubber circled arrows. We surrounded Raph.

"Evade the arrows." Father orders.

"No problem." Raph says with confidence.

"Hajime!" Father yells and we all began shooting our arrows at Raph. Raph of course dodges them all. Man, he looks so hot dodging those with that cute grin of his on his face. When I shoot my last arrow father catches it with one hand and yells, "Yame!". Well done, Raph! I smile with how Raph performed.

"Again! Except this time Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Ashleigh…insult Raphael." Father orders.

"W-wait," Don starts, "Insult him?" He says pointing at Raph with his arrow.

"Yes." Father says.

"And he can't fight back?" Don asks.

"No." Father confirms.

Don laughs and smiles, "I'm feeling good about this plan."

I look around to see all the boys smiling or grinning, except Raph of course.

I was a little nervous about this. I didn't want to insult the guy I have a crush on and make him mad at me and with Raph that could easily happen! I was torn at what to do: Not insult Raph and stay on his good side or follow father's orders? Ah, what to do!

"Hajime!" Father yells and the boys and I begin to circle Raph. I began to sweat due to my nerves acting up.

Mikey started laughing and threw the first insult, "You move like a bloated Buffalo!" He said while shooting his arrow.

Raph dodges the arrow and says, "I do not!"

"And your always whining, poor me nobody understands me." Leo says and shoots his arrow.

I glare at Leo hard and growl a little. That was very low. But why would Raph say that? He knows I understand him…right? Wait, did I just growl? Man, I sound like Raph! Is that good or bad?

That insult really effected Raph and he lost his focus, "Well, you don't understand-" The arrow hits right in the center of his shell.

"And…O-oh! You don't keep you back straight when doing a omotogotegyaku!" Don says and the arrow lands right beside Leo's. "And your ugly!" Don adds.

Raph starts growling. He's really starting to get angry. I just stare at Raph and have my arrow pulled back on my bow. Maybe if I look like I'm gonna hit him the guys or father won't say anything.

"And gasey!" Mikey says and shoots his arrow which hits Raph, "Ah, bulls eye!"

"Stop it!" Raph yells.

"Ah, you talk so tough but inside your just a scared little baby." Leo says.

"Who needs his bottle?" Don asks and shoots an arrow.

"And his diaper changed!" Mikey says and shoots an arrow.

"What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?" Leo says and shoots an arrow.

The boys were grinning like fools and I just glared at them all. Some of the insults they were throwing at Raph were just totally out of line.

"I-" Raph begins but is hit with an arrow on the back of his head, "Am-" and another on the left side, "Not-" and another on the right side, "Gonna cry!" Raph finishes and is then hit with an arrow right in the middle of his forehead. He than falls to the ground. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands.

Mikey sighs happily, "I wish this moment could last forever."

Raph stand up, "You know what!" he throws his sais to the floor, "Forget this! This is stupid!" Raph says and begins to walk over to father with several arrows on his back.

Mikey sighs, "Uh, it didn't!" He says and slouches in disappointment.

"Ninniku Seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it." Father explains.

Mikey chuckles and Raph brings his fist out to intimidate him and gives Mikey a death glare.

"Understood?" Father says sternly.

"Hai, Sensei!" Raph says and straightens his body out respectively.

"You must get that video back! Using reason, not force." Father says.

I turn to Raph and say, "Yeah, physical violence isn't always the answer to everything, Raph. Sometimes just talking in a civil manner does the trick." I explain and smile. Raph just nods and walks out and so do the other boys.

I start to follow when father says, "Ashleigh. May I speak with you?"

I turn around and come back to stand in front of father, "Of course you can, father!" I said and smile.

"Why did you not shoot a single arrow at Raphael or make any insults at him like I asked you to do?" Father asks. Oh, yeah I forgot about that. I blush and rub the back of my neck. I was really getting nervous now…

"I-I'm sorry for disobeying your orders father, but I just couldn't do that to Raph. I know you were trying to prove a point with that lesson, but…He's always getting teased with his anger problems by the boys and I just can't bring myself to say mean things to him. Or any of the boys for that matter. You know how Raph and I were close when we were younger and we always stood up for the other and we would never get mad at each other and we would always cheer the other up. We were a team when it came to our emotions. We balance each other out. Those insults some of the boys threw at him were uncalled for and they crossed the line. All Raph needs is a little guidance and help with his anger issues. Everyone has problems, no one is perfect! Like Leo, he can never miss an episode of Space Heroes. Don he always has to be fixing or making some sort of invention. And Mikey always has to throw pranks on us. They do this to keep from stressing. With Raph it's different. I mean a punching bag can only do so much! He needs there to be someone physically there for him. Someone who understand him mind, body, heart, and soul. Someone who won't think of his anger as a flaw. He needs someone to help him when he gets angry and I want to be there for him. We promised to always help the other if needed and right now…He really needs me and…I don't want to let him down. I don't want to get on his bad side and make him think I betrayed him." I finish and father looks at me with a gentle smile.

"Whoops, I kind of rambled didn't I?" I ask and giggle nervously.

Father's smile softens and he places his hand on top of my head, "I know Raphael is very special to you, Ashleigh. I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him and help him with his anger. Though you may not be successful at first, be persistent. Your patience will pay off…and your stubbornness. I know how stubborn you can be at times." Father says and laughs.

I laugh with him and smile. He always did understand me very well. I salute to him and say, "Hai, Father!"

He chuckles and pushes me towards the door, "Good, now go! The boys are probably waiting for you." Father says.

I walk towards the door and say to father, "Okay, thanks father!"

As I walk out I hear a gasp and look to my left and see nothing. I look to my right and nothing. That was weird. Wait a second…I look up and see four nervous turtles hanging onto a pipe in an attempt to not be caught.

I place my hands on my hips and give them a stern look, "Boys! Were you listening in on mine and father's _PRIVATE_ conversation!"

"No!" Leo yells.

"No, way!" Raph yells

"Of course, not!" Don yells.

"Maybe!" Mikey yells.

All the boys look at Mikey in annoyance and I raise my eyebrows at them.

"Uh, huh…Yeah, nice. Now tell me. What exactly did you guys hear?" I ask and glare at all four of them. Please tell me they didn't hear the beginning, especially Raph! That would be soooo embarrassing!

"We never heard a word!" Leo yells.

"Didn't hear a thing!" Raph yells.

"We only heard the end!" Don yells.

"We heard everything!" Mikey yells smiling.

Raph tackles Mikey and it's like dominos and they all fall to the ground, one piled over another.

My eyes widen at Mikey's answer and my cheeks flush bright red. My eyes prick with tears. Can I really not trust these guys anymore? And, oh god, I can imagine what Raph must be thinking! I basically just told father I have a crush on him even if I didn't just come out and say it!

Raph is the first to break free and he looks up at me and his face flashes from annoyance to concern. My hands go up to my mouth to try and block out my sobbing, but it doesn't work very well. I let out a light sob and the rest of the boys look up.

Raph reaches his hand out to me, "Ash, I-I don't think-" Raph starts, but I step back away from him.

"L-look I just need some time to myself, o-okay. What you guys just did is not okay!" I say and then turn to Raph, "I-I'm sorry you had to hear all that, but I was just telling the truth and I hope you won't think any different of me." I said and began taking steps back.

"Ash-" Raph says but is interrupted when father steps into the room.

"What is going on out here?" Father asks. He looks at the boys and then at me and I just broke.

I sobbed again and then ran to my room and quickly locked the door. I collapsed onto my bed and cried and cried. Soon blackness invaded my vision and I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up and looked around confused. Why am I in my room? Then it hit me. The boys, father…Raph…Oh, god! Why must my life suck so much right now!? I sit up and place my head in my hands and take deep breaths. I don't need to have another meltdown right now. I sigh and stand up and head for my door. I unlock it and stick my head out. Good, no ones here. I walk into the kitchen and make some toast with jelly. On the table I spot Spike there. "Hiya, Spike. How goes life?" I ask. He just stares at me, "That good, huh? You hungry? Here I'll get you some food." I said as I get a dish and place some nice green leaves on it for him. I place the plate in front of him, "There you go, Spike! Enjoy!" Spike stares at me and then bites into his leaf and munches happily.

After making my dinner I sigh and sit down, placing my food on the table. Why must my life be so difficult? I take a bite out of my toast and soon the whole thing is gone. I let out a huge yawn and place my arms on the table, resting my head in them. As I rested my red eyes from crying earlier all I hear is Spike's chewing for several minutes until I hear an angry voice enter the kitchen. The angry voice goes silent and sighs. I hear footsteps come over towards my side of the table. I lift my head up and blink my eyes tiredly. Standing beside me was none other than, Raphael. Raph silently grabs a stool and sits beside me.

"Hey, Ashleigh." Raph greets and smiles shyly.

I turn my head to him and say, "Hi, Raph…"

He begins to rub the back of his neck, "Look. I want to apologize for earlier. Mikey kind of lured us into listening in on you guys and I just- I'm s-sorry. Ugh! This isn't coming out right!" Raph says in frustration.

I giggle lightly and take Raph's hand in mine, "Hey, it's okay. Sometimes talking about a personal subject can be difficult."

Raph sighs and squeezes my hand, "Yeah, I um…Thought what you said in there to Splinter was very nice. I know none of my brothers would have ever said anything like that and well…Thanks. For standing up for me and all." He chuckles, "You kept your promise."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't" I said smiling.

Raph chuckles, "Yeah, friends…"

"So, where are the others?" I asked. Raph tells me the whole story about how they found the man, fought the Kranng, and how the man got away with the Kraanng, AND how Leo yelled at him for his anger problems and sent him back here because he couldn't be trusted. Raph now moved onto Leo.

"Who does Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper? I'm still the best fighter we got and in fact if anything my anger makes me a better fighter!" Raph walks over to Spike and says, "You understand me don't you, Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Spike then chews on his leaf and Raph smiles, "Yeah, I thought so." Man, the way he interacts with Spike is so cute!

I reach over the table and grab Raph's hand and he looks up at me, "You know…I understand you too." I said shyly and my cheeks tint pink. Raph chuckles and stands up. He comes over to me and hugs me from behind, wrapping his strong caring arms around my waist and his head was placed gently onto my shoulder.

"I know you do. In fact, other than Spike, you are the only other one who really understands me. Mind, body, heart, and soul." Raph says quoting me from my earlier conversation with father. I turn my head to look at him and smile. We both stare into each others eyes. He leans a little closer and his eyes slowly begin to shut and right when I though he might actually kiss me we are interrupted.

"I understand you, too." Father says as he comes from the shadows making Raph and I both jump away from each other. Oh, come on! Wait this is good! It means that Raph MUST like me! Right?

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something!" Raph says,

"Raphael, let me tell you a story." Father says.

"Sensei, I-I'm not in the mood for a story…" Raph says and turns his head away,

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Father says and low and behold Spike chews on his leaf. Story time! "Very well. When I was a young man I fell in love with a woman-" Father was cut off by Raph.

Raph lifts his wrist up as if he as a watch, "Oh, hey. Is it that late?" He says and goes to leave, but I grab his arm before he can go anywhere.

"Come on, give it a shot. It could help you out." I said softly.

Raph looks at me and sighs. He sits back in his stool and grabs my hand from under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. I squeeze back and blush a little and we look at each other from the corner of our eyes. We smile at each other as we wait for father to begin his story.

I break eye contact with Raph to see father smiling at me and I nod in return. Raph rubs his thumb across my knuckles as father tells his story.

"Her name was Tanshen, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention. Oroku Saki."

"Shredder…" Raph and I both say and look at father in disbelief.

Father continues, "One day he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. I felt that I could not let those insults go unanswered. I lost my temper and over time our rivalry festered into hatred. Until Shredder sought to finish me…and I lost my beloved Tanshen." Father finishes. Raph and I look at each other with sadness in our eyes for what our father had to go through.

"But…but it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you! Y-you had no choice!" Raph says.

Father turns to Raph and says, "No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his words wash over me like a river over stone, but I let him anger me. It is I who turned his words into weapons. "

Father walks over to Raph and places a hand on his shoulder, "That's the choice I made. What choice will you make?" Father bring his hands behind his back and walks away.

I walk over to Raph and say, "Do you understand the message he was trying to get through to you?"

Raph hangs his head low for a moment to think and than looks at me, "Yes, I do. Let's go help my brothers!" He smiles.

"Let's do it!" I yell we high-three-five. Sigh, thank goodness he understood father's story.

We smile at each other and rush out the door to go and find the boys. Hope they aren't in too much trouble without us!

* * *

We were able to follow the same oil leak the guys did and ended up at this warehouse. A door on the side of the building was unlocked so we snuck in through there and ended up on some sort of catwalk.

I heard a scream and I looked down to see Don being thrown into these very large crates by some kind of black and red mutant spider creature. And boy did it look gross!

"Well, we found them!" I said to Raph.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like they're doing too good." Raph says.

The spider creature begins to speak, "Play times over frogs!"

I gasp and say," . Is that who I think it is?!" I ask Raph as the spider creature spits a yellow liquid at the guys. They dodge and the liquid eats through the floor. Acid!

Raph just chuckles, takes out his sais and says out loud, "Wow. I didn't think this guy could get any uglier."

"Or grosser!" I added as I take out my jutte and grin. I can't wait for some sweet revenge!

"Raph! Ashleigh!" Mikey and Don yell. Leo smiles.

Raph jumps in the air with me right behind him. We land perfectly and I get in a fighting stance while Raph stays crouched down.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough. Come and join us!" Leo says.

"H-Hey. It's the Kung Fu frog with the salad tongs and look he brought his amazing beautiful mommy with him!" The spider creature teases.

"Hey, it's the stupid loud mouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Raph says and gets in a fighting stance.

I chuckle, "Oh, ho ho, yeah! Bring it on, pervert! I'm sooo gonna enjoy this" I yell grinning like crazy.

The spider creature spit acid at us and we dodge it. It than rolls around the guys and spits acid multiple times around them. What is it doing?

The floor underneath the guys collapses and they fall to the next floor. I gasp not knowing if they were alright or not.

I turn to Raph to show my concerned face, "Raph…"

Raph nods and says, "Go! I can handle this guy."

I nod and say, "Okay, please be careful."

"I will." Raph says and smiles.

I smile back and quickly run towards the hole.

"Dance for me, frog!" The spider creature says and starts to spit acid at Raph.

As Raph dodges them I jump down into the hole and land beside Mikey. Don and Leo were getting up and I lent a hand to Mikey and helped him up.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask and grab various parts of Mikey's body to see if he was injured.

Mikey chuckles and grabs my hands, "Ashleigh, were fine!" He says and than releases them.

I bring a hand up to my chest and sigh, "Thank, goodness. You guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Don says nervously.

I look down at the floor to see, not to far below us, A LOT of mutagen!

"Yeah, let's not please." I said and look up at the hole to see the spider creature coming down.

"Move!" I yell and we all scatter out of the way.

As we move I hear a bang. I look over to see the spider creature laying on the floor with Raph in front of him.

The spider creature roars at him and says, "Ah, froggy thinks he can stop me. Ribbit. Ribbit." How immature can this guy get?

I walk a little closer and say, "Remember father's story, Raph!"

"What's that tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lilly pad?" The spider creature teases.

Raph looks over at me and I can see the anger in his eyes. I look right back and bring my hands together in front of my chest, palm to palm. I close my eyes and take deep breaths in and out. I open my eyes to see Raph doing the same thing. Taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes I could see a difference. He closes them again.

"Like a river over stone." Raph and I whisper together at the same time and I knew right then and there that Raph had finally found a way to control his anger. I'm so proud I could almost cry!

"That a boy, Raph." I whisper smiling.

When he opened his eyes they looked calmer, more relaxed and focused. Raph glances at me for a moment and I smile and nod at him. He smiles back and charges the spider creature. Raph throws various punches and kicks and knocks the spider creature back.

The spider creature attacks Raph using his spider legs and Raph dodges catching one with his sais. When the spider creature spits acid at him Raph moves the captured leg in front of him, burning the leg when the acid hit.

"That's some Kung Fu frog." The spider creature comments once it recovers from the burn.

That's when the boys and I decide to step in and we stood next to Raph. We thought that Raph had his moment for long enough!

Raph smiles at his brothers and than at me and I swear when he looked at me his smile seemed to grow. He touches his sai with my jutte, kind of like holding hands but a little different.

I smile back and Raph says, "We're not Kung Fu frogs. We're Ninja Turtles!"

"And one human!" I added joking a little though it was the truth. Mikey chuckles at my comment and the other boys just smile.

Right after I said that we all charged the spider creature. Leo slashes at his legs. Then Mikey and I slid on his legs and once we got to the face Mikey pushed him back with his feet while I, instead of kicking, jump off his face and into the air above him. I then do a flip and bring my right foot down really hard onto his face which sends him flying into a metal pole. The spider creature recovers and jumps into the air, but Raph and Don then jump up and hit him in the head making him fall to the floor.

We all join back together and Raph steps on the spider creature's phone that he dropped earlier. Destroying any evidence of the boys existence! Success!

"Oh, my phone!" The spider creature yells out.

We advance on him and I say with a grin, "Revenge is sweet!" I spin my jutte around and take another step closer.

"You guys are gonna regret this!" The spider creature says and starts to escape.

We quickly follow after him until we get to the rooftops. He was too far ahead and far faster then us, so we let him go. Though it will defiantly not happen again if we ever encounter for a second time you can be sure of that!

"I know a nice Black Widow that would be great for him." Don says and relaxes knowing that this whole ordeal is finally over. For now…

I walk over to Raph and give him a gentle hug, even if all the guys are looking, and whisper, "I'm so proud of you, Raph. You overcame your biggest challenge and went out strong and I know that father will be so happy and proud of you knowing what has happened today."

Surprisingly, Raph hugs back and says, "Well, if it wasn't for you and Splinter's story I would have never of overcome it. Thanks, Ashleigh."

We separate and Leo comes up next to Raph and says, "Good work, Raph. I just wanna say-"

Raph cuts him off, "You don't have to apologize." He says.

"I wasn't going to." Leo says smiling.

Raph smiles back, "Oh, good."

Leo than turns to me with his eyes lowered, "Ashleigh were sorr-" He stopped once I put my hand up motioning for him to stop.

I smile and say, "It's fine. It's in the past now. No worries."

Leo smiles in relief and says, "Thanks."

I smile and nod.

Mikey suddenly pops up next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and says, "Yeah, Raph. Not bad for a bloated buffalo."

Raph and I both give him an annoyed look as he walks away.

Raph looks at me and says, "May I?"

I motion my arms towards Mikey and say, "Please, be my guest." I'll make this an exception.

Raph smirks and leaps at Mikey.

"Okay! Raph is all wise and powerful!" Mikey yells.

"And?" Raph says grinning. He's REALLY enjoying this. Leo, Don, and I just smile as he continues to torture Mikey.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey yells while flapping his arms around.

"Alrighty guys let's head home. It's been a long day." I said as I go ahead and start leaping from roof to roof home.

I hear Leo and Don follow and Raph yell, "Hey, wait up!"

I just smile and roll my eyes as I continue to jump. This is what life is like when you live will all boys!


	4. New Friend, Old Enemy

**YAY MORE REVIEWS! Keep them coming guys! Glad you are all loving it so far! Next one may be coming later than a week. Just got this HUGE report I have to do for school, but I will do my best! We shall see! ;)**

* * *

We were on our nightly portal of the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, doing various flips and tricks.

Don was in front of the group and he yelled, "Check it out!" He than did three flips over a pretty large gap and landed on the roof across from us.

Mikey goes next, jumping onto a water tower and leaps off of it doing one big flip onto the roof Don is on. When Mikey made it he chuckled in victory and Don clapped for him. Not bad Mikey…For a goof ball…

Leo, Raph, and I skid to a stop and look down. Okay, so this gap was a little bigger than I thought!

"Top that turtle chumps!" Mikey yells. I cross my arms and glare at Mikey. He laughs nervously and says, "And the lovely lady!"

I raise my head and smile. Now that's better!

"Alright guys." Leo says and backs up, "Check this out!" He says and runs doing cartwheels and than jumps off the roof doing a flip and lands and jumps again doing a spinning cartwheel. Not bad, showoff…

Leo looks at me once he lands and smiles. Oh, Leonardo-san challenge accepted!

I smirk and back up a little, "Watch Leo's face when I land, Raph!" I said.

Raph grins and says, "Oh, I plan to!"

I nod and jump off the roof. I was the best jumper on the team so I went a little higher than the guys did. I twist several times as I went up and flip many times. I was like an ice skater expect I was in the air! Instead of landing on my feet like the guys did I made myself fall near the edge of the building and I grabbed the roof's edge with my hands once I got close enough. I heave myself up and fly into the air once more and do something that is very similar to Leo's spin cartwheel, only better! I finally finish by landing on Mikey's shoulders.

I lift my arms in the air and say, "Ta-da!" I smile and open my eyes to see the boys mouth's open and staring at me in disbelief. Leo was hunched over and his eyes were the size of grapefruits! I look towards Raph to see him staring at me with his mouth open too and…wait! Is that drool falling from the corner of his mouth?! I giggle at that and throw him a flirtatious smile and wave my fingers at him. In his same position he waves back slowly.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Mikey yells smiling.

"Incredible!" Don says giving me a thumbs up.

I jump off of Mikey's shoulders and Leo walks over and places his arm around my shoulders.

"Not bad, Ash. You've really come far in your training!" He says smiling and I smile back.

"Yeah, I know!" I said.

I hear a growl and look over to Raph to see him giving Leo a death glare, who still had yet to remove his arm from me, and he has an evil grin plastered on his face. Raph cracks his neck and instead of jumping off the roof like the rest of us, he lunges at us! Aiming really for Leo.

We all hit the roof hard and the boys start groaning. I rub my head and open my eyes to see Raph underneath me with his hands placed on my waist, our faces were inches a part. We both begin to blush hard.

Raph lets go of me and stands up. He grabs my hand and helps me up.

"S-s-sorry, Ash. M-my bad!" He stutters while closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

I look down trying to hide my bright red face and wipe off the invisible dirt on my clothes.

"N-no, problem. I-I'm f-fine." I stutter.

Someone wraps their arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "He TOTALLY did that on purpose, Ash!"

Sigh, Mikey…But did he really? I blush harder at the thought.

Raph chuckles nervously. Huh, guess he didn't hear Mikey.

"What was that? You didn't do any flips?" Don asks.

Raph just grins and says, "Whoops!" His once red face now green again.

We suddenly hear a rustling somewhere on the rooftop that puts us on alert.

Leo runs behind something that was on the roof and we follow. Leo starts to take out his katana and we also take out our weapons following his lead. Leo rushes out and we follow only to stop and see this cute little black tabby cat.

The cat meows and I put away my jutte. I walk over to the cat and pick it up. It immediately begins to purr and snuggles its head into my neck. I giggle and the boys look at me with a soft look in their eyes. Kodak moment!

Raph walks up to Leo and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up, Leo! You might actually win this fight!" He says sarcastically.

As the cat starts to lick my face Mikey pushes through the guys and says, "AW!" Grabbing the cat out of my arms.

"Mikey!" I yell with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, you had your time with it" Mikey says and waves me off.

I growl a little and I swear steam was coming out of my ears. I glare hard at Mike but stop once I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Raph and he gives me a smile that says 'Let-it-go'.

I sigh and cross my arms in defeat. Raph chuckles and places his arm around my shoulders as we watch Mikey interact with the cat. Guess the embarrassment from earlier passed.

"It's a little kitty!" Mikey says and rubs its belly. He grabs the cat's ID tag and says, "And its name is…"

"Mittens!" We heard a man's voice call.

"Good guess." Mikey says, "Wait, who said that?"

"Mittens!" We hear again and see a man looking around outside his window.

"I think that's the owner." Don says.

Mikey starts to run in the direction of the man.

"What are you doing?" Don yells.

"Hey, Mikey wait!" Raph yells.

"Woah, hey!" Leo yells.

Mikey stops and asks, "What? I'm returning Mittens to her owner."

"Are you an idiot! Let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Raph yells and points.

I elbow him in the side and glare at him. Raph just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"You can't show yourself to a human!" Don says.

"Why not? Ashleigh's a human." Mikey says.

I walk up to Mikey and place my hand on his shoulder, "Mike, I'm different. I grew up with you guys and that man has probably never seen a mutant before. Which means he will scream and freak out or may hit you out of fear or both! It's just not the best thing to do for them and for us. We're best kept a secret." I explain and my face softens. I hope Mikey understands.

"No they won't. I'm not so scary." Mikey says.

"Your an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons." Raph says.

"You guys aren't ugly." I state.

Raph turns to me and smirks, "Oh, really. Than what are we?"

I blush a little and lose my train of thought, "Uh…"

"Look, this guys gonna see that I'm just a regular cat loving dude like him." Mikey says and rubs the cat who purrs, "Next thing you know we'll be best buds! This is gonna be awesome!" Mikey runs off towards the man with the cat in his arms.

"No!" Leo yells.

"Don't!" Raph yells.

"Wait!" Don yells.

"Mikey, stop!" I yell and sigh. Poor kid is gonna have to learn the hard way…

And as I suspected the man freaks out. The cat than attacks Mikey and he falls off the fire escape. I shook my head in pity while Raph smacked his head.

We all jump off the roof and land in the alley that Mikey fell into.

Mikey stands up with sadness in his eyes and says, "Someone wanna help me with this?" He turns and we can see the cat scratching at his shell.

"No." Leo, Don, Raph, and I say at the same time. I sigh and put my hands on my hip and shake my head.

Mikey reaches over his back and pulls the cat off.

"Face it, humans will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you!" Raph says.

Mikey sighs, "Yeah…"

I felt bad for Mikey, so I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, Mikey. I understand you." I said and smile.

Mikey smiles back and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Mikey looks up and gasps, letting go of me in the process, "But I bet that guy would too!"

I look to where he was staring at to see a billboard about this martial arts guy.

"Chris Bradford. The martial arts super star. With a chain of dojos across the country. He's your soulmate." Leo says sarcastically.

Mikey grins and spins his nun-chuck around, "We got so much in common!" He says and poses like the guy on the billboard.

"What if you stop standing like that?" Don asks.

Mikey drops his pose, "We'll have a little less in common, but still a lot!" He says grinning.

"And look!" Mikey says and points to the billboard, "He's in town for a martial arts expo! Maybe he'll show me his secret kata. The Death Dragon!" Mikey says in excitement. "And I'll show him my secret kata! The Secret Kata!"

"Catchy." Don says.

"Real original…" I said.

"Check it out!" Mikey says and he does all these wacky non-martial art skill moves. To put it lightly, he looked ridiculous! "Now don't tell anyone you saw that."

"No problem." Leo says.

Raph walks forwards and says, "Face it, Mikey. Chris Bradford is the last person on earth who would be friends with you." He crossed his arms, "Well, tied for last with everyone else on Earth!"

"Come on, Raph. Don't be so harsh!" I whisper to Raph. The dude has already had a rough night as it is without him adding on to it.

I look past Mikey to see two, what looked like to be, NINJAS! I gasp and my eyes widen in disbelief. Where the heck did these guys come from?! Suddenly, there were dozens and we were surrounded.

"Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Don says as the black ninjas take out their weapons.

The boys and I take ours out and it's like a mexican stand off. Who will go first?

I look around nervously. Some how I knew that this won't be easy to get out of.

The ninjas charge us and the fight begins!

One comes at me with a katana and swings at me. I block it with my jutte and kick him in the stomach. I notice one sneaking up on me and I kick him in the knees making him fall to the ground in pain. I flip over one who charged at me with a staff and butt the end of my jutte to the back of his head knocking him unconscious. I glance over at the boys to see how they are doing and they are fighting well. Well, except for Raph who just go knocked down. A ninja was about to attack him, but I ran over and kicked the guy in the face.

"I got your back!" I yell to Raph and battle with another ninja not even waiting for a response from Raph.

I kneel down and swish my leg into a ninja's leg making him fall to the ground. I get up and suddenly see a ninja in front of me with his katana about slash at me. I gasp and close my eyes waiting for the impact, but I feel nothing. I open my eyes to see the ninja across the alley unconscious.

"I got your back." I look up to see Raph smiling at me. I smile back as a thank you and we both jump back into the fight.

I suddenly hear the fighting stop after a minute and look over to see this large muscle man in red standing in front of Leo and Raph with a steel helmet on with spiked armor on his shoulders and forearms. Who the heck is this wahoo?

He punches Leo into a wall and then kicks Raph in the chest knocking him onto the ground in a fetal position.

I gasp, "Raph! Leo!"

The man than looks at me and I glare hard at him. I jump in the air and swing my leg down ready to kick that helmet right off his face when he catches my foot just inches from his face. My eyes go wide as he throws me to the ground and kicks me into the street. I just laid there unmoving. I couldn't move even if I wanted to! He hit me so hard! I cringe and attempt to get up. Very slowly. After a minute I'm able to get myself in a sitting position. I groan in pain and tenderly touch my right ribs. I hope they're just sore and ones not broken or cracked…

I look up to see Leo cutting Mikey's nun-chuck chain in half and the boys stand together. Hey, wait a minute….Where's Don?

I hear sirens close by and I quickly start to freak out. I can't let the cops find me! I struggle to get up on my feet and when I was about to fall down Don catches me and lifts me up bridal style into his arms. I cringe at the pain.

"Ow…" I mumble into his chest.

"Sorry, let's get you out of here." Don says and jumps onto a dumpster and onto the fire escape where we met the boys on the rooftop.

"She gonna be alright?" Raph asks.

"Not sure. We will find out once we get back to the lair." Don says.

I sigh and glare into his chest. I hate being a burden! Why am I the one who always gets hurt! Grr, life hates me! No, I'm not gonna be weak!

"Let me go, Don." I said softy.

"What! But Ashleigh your in no cond-" Don starts but I cut him off.

I lift my head and yell, "Put. Me. Down. Now!" I glared and gave him my serious face.

His eyes widen and he gently puts me down. I stand tall and show no emotion on my face as the burning sensation in my chest grows. Show no pain. Show no weakness!

I walk forward and jump to the next roof and keep going all the way towards home, not once ever looking back at the boys who I know were not far behind. Never showing how much pain I was in the whole way back. I can't appear weak in front of the guys, especially Raph. He'll never want to go out with a girl who's weak! I have to be strong!

* * *

Once we got back I immediately went to my room and shut the door. I took out the first aid kit from under my bed and placed it on the bed. I went over to my mirror and lifted my shirt up. I look at my ribs to see one section bruised up pretty bad. I touched that area gently until I cringe in pain at one spot I felt. I felt around it more and came to a diagnostic that I had one cracked rib. I knew that if I didn't set it right then it would never heal properly. I placed my finger over the cracked rib and took a deep breath in. I pushed my finger on the rib quickly and I heard a pop.

"Ah!" I yelled and then my eyes widen. Hope no one heard that.

I sigh as some of the pain is reduced and grab the wrapping from out of the kit. I wrap it around my ribs and pin it in place. I smile in satisfaction. A knock comes from my door and I jump. I walk over to the door and open it to see Raph there.

"Um, hi. Did you need something?" I asked.

"Uh, I-I just, uh…" Raph says as his eyes lowered to my exposed stomach. I blush and pull my shirt the rest of the way down. Luckily, my shirt slid a little down when I walked over to the door so my wraps were hidden. He closes his eyes for moment and then looks past my head.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "What's with the first aid kit?"

I swallow and say, "Nothing I was just organizing my room and I'm not sure where I want to put it." I lied.

Raph stares at me for a moment and sighs, "Okay, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come out. April is here." I have a feeling he knew I was lying…

I smiled. That was sweet of him to come and tell me.

"Sure, let's go." I said and we walk out together into the living room area.

When we got there I saw Mikey reading a magazine, Don on his laptop, April reading the newspaper, and Leo was no where in sight.

"Hey, April." I greeted.

"Hi, Ashleigh. What's up?" April asks.

"Uh, the ceiling?" I said with a smile.

April rolls her eyes and goes back to her reading, "Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

I giggle and lay at the end of the conch and lay my hand gently on my ribs. I look over at Raph to see him start to do push ups with his sais. Man, that is so hot…

I continued to stare until Raph suddenly looks back through his legs and sees me staring! Ah, I've been caught! I've never been caught before!

I blush and quickly look away and from the corner of my eye I see Raph smirk and continue his push ups. Still so very hot…

"That's rad. Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey says and chomps…on his…magazine. Okay…He laughs.

"Mikey you already have human friends." Mikey looks at her in confusion, "Me and Ashleigh!"

Mikey goes back to reading his magazine and shakes his head, "Ashleigh doesn't count because we grew up with her and April you don't count. We saved your life you have to like us." Mikey states.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks that meet people where no one can see how hideous they are." Raph says while doing his push ups and grins. Mikey frowns at his response.

"Wait, there is! The internet! Donnie can I see your laptop?" April asks.

"Eh, sure! Just a sec!" Don says with a nervous smile on his face. Sigh, he had the picture of April eating a pizza as his background again. I can sense it!

Don walk over and hands April his laptop.

April places it into her lap and begins to type, "Check it out! It's a site where you can make friends with anybody online!" She says.

"Yeah, that's not always a good thing…" I said and lean back.

Raph looks back at me from between his legs and asks, "And why is that?"

"Well, let's see. There's hackers, stalkers, terrorists, murderers, sex offenders, criminals, and who knows what else on there!" I said and frown at the thought.

"Oh, well. That's a good point." Raph says and continues to do his push ups.

Mikey tosses April aside, "Sweet!" He says and begins typing rapidly. He gasps, "Oh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" He stares at the computer REALLY close up.

"Mikey, people don't always respond imme-" April was cut off by a ding. "But sometimes they do."

Mikey starts to freak out, "No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend!" He says in excitement and hugs April, "Thanks, April!" He gets up and throws the computer in the air.

"Hey, where you going?" Don asks and then gasps. He lunges for his laptop and catches it.

"To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford." Mikey says and continues walking.

"Mikey that really isn't a good idea." I said with concern, "Some people aren't what they appear to be and he doesn't even know your a mutant! What do you think he's gonna do when he sees you?!"

"Yeah, this guys famous. He probably has thousands of friends." April says quoting the "friends" bit.

"And guys who's five thousand two hundred and eighty six?!" Mikey asks.

"You?" April asks.

"Daniel Ramirez and I'm right next to him!" Mikey says pointing to himself, "Later!" He yells and runs to the entrance of the lair.

"Mikey, wait!" I yell and try to get up, but stop when a feel a bit of pain from my rib.

"Well this outta be interesting." April comments.

"Should we go after him?" Don asks.

Raph stops his push ups and says, "Ah, he's gotta learn somehow."

I sigh and mumble, "I'd rather it be not now…" I lean my head against the headrest and close my eyes until I drift into a light sleep.

* * *

Here I was on the rooftops now. Leo made me come with them to see how these black ninja guys ambushed us so easily. Leo and Don were looking down into the alley and talking while I was half asleep right now sitting next to Raph. I'm leaning on his shoulder as I tried to ignore Mikey's non-stop talking.

"A-and then! And then Chis Bradford put on his Hakama. Man that guy can rock a Hakama!" Mikey says.

Raph rubs his face with his hand, "Hm, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom." He says sarcastically. I giggle a little at that and Raph smirks at me.

Mikey completely ignores Raph's comment and says, "A-and then after that he-"

Raph cuts him off, "Oh, enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph states.

"Yeah, Mikey. I think we get the point." I mumble and buried my head deeper into Raph's shoulder. Raph chuckles and wraps his arm around me and lets my head lay under his chin. I blush a little, but snuggle in a little closer.

"Oh, someone sounds jealous!" Mikey says, "You just can't admit that you were the "r" word!"

We all look at him in silence. What "r" word?

"Wrong." Mikey says and places his hands on his hips. We all groan at his idiocy. Oh, Mikey…

"Eh, I'm not wrong." Raph says.

"Oh, yeah? If you guys don't want to talk about my friend…" Mikey says and then jumps over to Leo and Don. "I got two other brothers who do." He says and wraps his arms around them smiling.

"Actually I'd rather talk about _anything_ else." Leo says and brushes Mikey's hand off his shoulder.

Don does the same and says, "Like the concept of the silent "w" perhaps?"

Mikey frowns, "Fine." He chuckles, "I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else. Chris Bradford!" He whispers and than runs off.

"Oh, Mikey…" I mumble and Raph just rubs my back which allows me to fall asleep again. Why am I so sleepy?

* * *

I wake up in the living room area on the conch to hear yelling. I get up and stretch. I yawn as I walk over to the noise to see what all the commotion is about. When I walk over I see Raph leaning against the tree and Mikey talking to Leo and Don. Mikey was jumping up and down so it must be very exciting.

I walk over to Raph and ask, "Who gave Mikey sweets?"

Raph looks over at me and chuckles, "Well look who finally woke up."

I stick my tongue out at him and he just shakes his head.

"Mikey is gonna show us Chris Bradford's secret kata." Raph explains.

I look over at Mikey, "Wait, the guy actually showed Mikey that?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Raph asks confused and crosses his arms.

"Well, isn't it a little weird that a guy he _JUST_ met would show Mikey of all people his most secret and powerful signature move?" I ask and cross my arms and look at Mikey in worry. Something doesn't feel right.

Raph looks at me and thinks for a moment, "Your right. That is pretty strange…" He says.

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg!" Mikey demonstrates with a grin. "Ha! The Death Dragon!"

"That was amazing!" Leo says.

"Yeah, it's devastatingly effective and complex." Don says.

"And yet even Mikey could learn it." Raph says.

"Thank you." Mikey says and then frowns, "Hey!"

I hear a ding noise and Mikey yells out, "It's RadBrad!" He leaps over to the computer.

"RadBrad?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That's my little name for him." He says and begins to type, "He wants to get together for a little B-Ball." He says with a grin.

The boys go over to get a closer look and Mikey says, "I can't wait to see what the "B" stands for!" He says and then licks his finger and presses enter. I hope Don sterilizes his computer after that!

Mikey starts to run towards the entrance.

"Your going now?" Leo asks.

"Mikey maybe you should stay here for the night and we can have some quality family time." I suggest. I really don't want him going back over there.

"Sorry, dudes and dudette no can do. Human friend stuff you know how it is." Mikey says and walk away.

I sigh, but he suddenly comes back. Maybe he changed his mind?

"No, wait you don't." He says and then walks away again laughing.

I cross my arms and sigh. Raph comes over and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Raph reassures and walks me back to the living room area where the boys were.

Be safe, Michelangelo…

* * *

I leaned against the tree as Don and I watched Leo and Raph try to perfect the Death Dragon kata Mikey showed us. Leo was getting quite close to pulling it off.

Leo kicks Raph, but he blocks and then he sweeps his leg. Raph dodges by jumping.

"Not quite." Raph says and lands.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Leo says and tries again.

He tries it again and successful does the Death Dragon.

"Where did you learn that!?" Father says in anger.

My eyes widen. I've never seen him this mad…

Leo helps Raph back up and says, "Mikey learned it from his new friend."

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend. It comes from the Shredder." Father says and I gasp. I knew something wasn't right!

"Shredder?" Don says.

"I knew it! I knew something wasn't right!" I said and we all look at each other.

"Y-you mean Bradford is one of his students?" Leo asks.

"He must be." Father says.

"So Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you!" Leo explains.

"Oh, what a relief. Everything makes sense again." Raph says.

After listening to everything my eyes widen and Raph and I both say at the same time, "Mikey's in trouble!"

* * *

After figuring out where Mikey was located we went topside and started running.

We all came from different directions once we knew the coast was clear. I came the fire escape and flipped onto the roof where I see Raph and Leo leaning against a glass window. I jump over to Raph's side. We nod to each other and bump fists. Don comes in next sliding down the glass window. He chews on a piece of gum and blows a bubble. It pops and he spits it out. Gross…He places it on the tip of a pencil of a math compass and than sticks the compass to the glass window. He makes a circle and it cuts the glass. He hits the glass and it pops out. He reaches in and unlocks the window.

I look through the glass to see Mikey hog tied. With, well well well, surprise surprise, those black ninja guys surrounding him. Payback!

I glare at them and follow the boys through the window. Stealth Mode Time!

We slide on ropes down to their level and take out the ninjas.

I was able to knock out three with just punches and kicks. Huh, rookies.

We walk over to Mikey and he yells, "Dudes!"

I glare at him and cross my arms.

He grins nervously and yells, "And dudette! That was speractic!"

Raph and Leo shush him, Don smacks his face, and I just sigh and roll my eyes. Typical, Michelangelo…

"That's not what that means!" Don whispers.

Leo kneels down and cuts the ropes with his knife. Mikey is loose and Leo rubs Mikey's head, glad that he was safe.

I shove Leo out of the way and bring Mikey into a bear hug.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that again! When I say don't go or something 'aint right than you listen! Understand! Never scare me like that again!" I whispered loudly.

Mikey cringes but smiles, "Okay, okay! I promise!"

I loosen my hold on him and whisper, "I'm just glad your safe."

I glance over at the boys to see them smiling.

"Let's go." Leo says.

I nod and I let go of Mikey. We climb up the ropes and jump off the rooftop.

Leo opens the sewer lid and we all jump down.

Once Leo shuts the lid I said, "Uh, you guys do realize that they were watching us that whole time right?" I ask.

Leo nods and says, "Yup, and I have just the plan for them." He grins.

We all grin and huddle. O-oh, this plan is gonna be sweet!

Finally after five minutes Bradford, this other skinny dark colored male, and several black ninjas jump down from the sewer lid we entered from.

We hid in the dark tunnels and each of us reached out and grabbed a ninja, knocking them out cold. Very stealthly!

Once we nabbed one we would hang them at the main sewer junction where WE would place OUR trap. The tables have so totally turned!

Leo and Raph hid in the water, Mikey and Don hid behind a pipe, and I stayed with our unconscious friends. I sat on one's back in the middle.

The colored male lit a flare and looked up and saw us. Bradford and him stare at me. I giggle and wave, "Sup, boys? Are we having fun yet?" I asked with a grin and giggled some more.

The boys came out of their hiding spots and the colored male said, "They've trapped us!"

"Take 'em down!" Bradford said.

"Aaaaaaand fight!" I yell and jump down between both of the men and do a split kick. Knocking Bradford in Leo and Raph's direction and the colored male in Don and Mikey's direction.

"Begin!" I yell and grin.

Both males glare at me before they attack the boys.

Bradford knocks Leo and Raph away and then turns to me.

"Uh, you wouldn't hit a girl right?" I asked.

My eyes widen as he trys to punch me in the face, but I dodged.

"Okay, maybe you would." I said.

"Hey!" Raph yells and grabs the attention of Bradford. While he wasn't paying attention to me I punched him in the back which sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Never let your guard down, man! Isn't that the first thing you learn when you learn to fight?" I said with my hands on my hip.

He growls at me, but Leo comes in and kicks him.

I look over at Don and Mikey to see them on the ground. I see the colored male with a face that screamed 'Oh-yeah-I'm-all-that!" I hate men who do that!

I tip toe towards him and sneak up right behind me. Wow, I can't believe he didn't hear me! I tap his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and I punch him hard in the face.

"Don't be so smug or you will never win a fight!" I lectured.

He growls at me and I hear a snap of a finger. Oh, go time! The boys switch bad guys and they do very well. The boys make them back up until they are back at the entrance, which is where the real fun begins. I lean against the wheel as I waited for the signal.

"They knew we were following them!" Bradford says.

"That's right!" Mikey says.

Mikey fights with Bradford and performs the Death Dragon on him which knocks him into the colored male. Yeah, way to go Mikey!

"Hit it!" Mikey yells.

I give him a thumbs up and turn the wheel.

Raw sewage water comes blasting towards the men and they are washed away screaming like little girls. Ah, victory is sweet!

"Winners! The girl and the turtles!" I yell and punch my fist in the air.

We come together and Raph says, "Well, that didn't seem very fair."

"No, it wasn't." Leo says.

We all chuckle and Mikey was about to say a certain something.

I could tell, so I said, "Wait! I want to say it, can I! Please please PLEASE!" I asked.

The boys just laugh at me and nod.

"High three-five!" I yell and smile. The boys smile too and we smacked our hands together.

* * *

When we got home Mikey ordered Pizza and we ate. Well everyone but father, Mikey, and I. Mikey was on the computer staring at Chris Bradford's profile and I was trying to comfort him.

As they were eating Don asks, "Um, Sensei. Aren't you hungry?"

"I fear we are celebrating too soon." Father says and walks over to the boys.

"Too soon? The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time." Raph says.

I sigh, "Bad guys always want revenge when they don't succeed."

"Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true!" Father says.

"So, it's not over?" Leo asks.

"Oh, no. It's just beginning." Father says.

Raph suddenly comes over and sits next to the computer opposite of me.

Raph crosses his arms and says, "How yeah doing, Mikey?"

Mikey gives him a sad face and says, "This is all my fault. I should have never thought I could be friends with a human."

I place my hand on Mikey's shoulder and say, "Hey now remember what father said the first night we went out. In order to gain wisdom we have to make mistakes. It's how you become a great warrior."

Mikey turns and smiles at me.

"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself." Raph says.

Mikey smiles and says, "So, it's not my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault." Raph says.

Mikey sighs and is all sad again. I glare at Raph and nod my head towards Mikey.

He sighs and looks around for a moment and says, "If you tell the others I'll beat the green off you!" Raph threatens and then pats Mikey's shell, "But…Your an awesome guy."

Mikey frowns and says, "Bradford didn't think so."

"Well, he's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than him." Raph says and crosses his arms. I smile at him. Raph sees this and turns his head away blushing a little.

"You know what. Your right! Thanks, Raph!" Mikey says and smiles.

Raph smiles and pats Mikey's head and says, "Anytime."

He walks away and I follow.

When he was about to enter his room I said, "Hey, Raph."

He turns and says, "Yeah?"

I walk up to him grip his shoulders with my hands and, though it took me a heck of a lot of courage, kissed Raph on the cheek. Raph eyes widen and his cheeks begin to turn red.

"What you said to Mikey back there was very sweet. Thanks for helping to cheer him up." I said and smile.

Raph places his hand where I kissed him and says, "U-uh, y-yeah, w-well-"

I giggle and begin to walk to my room and said, "Goodnight, Raphael."

"G-g-g-goodnight, Ashleigh." Raph stutters and I giggle as I close my door.

I sigh and fall onto my bed. EHHH! I can't believe I finally kissed him!

Soon, I fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face in ages.


	5. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

**First of all I apologize for the long delay! I'm so sorry! But it was with good reason! Not only did my report get in the way a little bit, but where I live we got hit by two blizzards and we were without power for days. So, if you want to blame anyone blame Mother Nature! Also, sorry for the late responses to your reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed and keep them coming! And again sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy this one! =) Oh! And check out my drawing I did of Raph and Ash together - art/Ashleigh-and-Raph-350078894**

* * *

For the past couple of days activity topside just…died. No Krang, no black ninjas, and no Bradford and that other colored dude. Zip. Zilch. Nothing.

It was late afternoon now and father and I were meditating. I feel so at peace right now. No worries. No fears. Just peace. It feels so nice.

"Guys, guys! Get in your spots!" Mikey yells breaking father and I out of our meditation session in the dojo.

I glare in the direction Mikey's voice came from as father and I stand up. Leo, Don, and Raph start complaining.

"Alright, Mikey!" Leo yells.

"But this is the last time!" Raph yells.

"Don't clip me this time." Don says.

"Ugh, I ate to much cheese…" Leo says.

Father and I enter the room to see Leo, Don, and Raph laying down side by side in front of a make shift skate ramp with Mikey on top of it with his skateboard. But what I really noticed was all the garbage! I just cleaned this place yesterday!

"And now the kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey yells and prepares to drop.

"I can't believe he talked us into this!" I heard Raph whisper.

Mikey rides down the ramp and yells, "Booyakasha!"

Father and I walk closer and we stop. I glare at the boys with my hands on my hip.

"What is going on in here!" Father yells.

Leo, Don, and Raph quickly stand up and yell, "Sensei!"

"Ashleigh…" They whisper and then stare at me with fear. Yeah, you guys are in for an earful from me! They know all the hard work I put into keeping this place clean and they do this!

They scream when they see Mikey heading straight for them and Mikey collides into them. It's a turtle pile!

Father walks over to them and says, "How many times I have I told you not to skateboard in the lair."

"None, Sensei." Mikey says.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" Father yells in anger.

The boys get up and Leo says, "Your right, Sensei. We defiantly should have known better." All the boys glare at Mikey at that comment, "And we deserve to be punished." Leo finishes and they all bow their heads in shame. Leo lifts his head and opens on eye and says, "Eh, some."

Father strokes his beard and leans in close to Leo, "And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" He asks.

Leo looks at his brothers for help, but they act like they are busy.

Leo rubs his neck and says, "Well, w-we should…clean up our mess?" He smiles.

"I approve of that part!" I said and cross my arms.

Father than crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Leo.

"And then...think about what we did." Leo suggests and then smiles nervously.

"Yeah, we were wrong. No worries." Mikey says.

"Yeah." Don agrees.

"Sounds about right. Don't want to do too much." Raph says.

The boys smile nervously and I just shake my head.

"You guys realize that kind of 'punishment' is for children right. Are you children or teenagers?" I said and raise an eyebrow in question.

The boys glare at me as if saying 'Your-not-helping!'.

"What about being grounded for a week?" Splinter suggests.

Leo laughs nervously and says, "O-oh, I-I'm not sure that's…"

"I'm cool with the thinking." Mikey says.

"That's not necessary." Don says.

"Maybe next time!" Raph suggests and they all smile nervously.

"Your grounded for a week!" Father says sternly and then walks away.

The boys slump in disappointment and sigh. The ramp falls behind them and they all stand straight with their eyes wide. I just giggle.

Mikey points a finger at me, "Stop it! You didn't even help us! In fact, you made it worse!"

"Yeah!" Leo, Don, and Raph say glaring at me.

"I wasn't trying to help." I said quoting Mikey and I smirk, "I only help when you boys follow my own rules." I pointed to the floor that was littered with cans, pizza boxes, and who knows what else! The boys eyes widen in realization and they sigh understanding now.

I walk away towards my room and clap my hands twice, "Now, chop chop! I want this floor spotless by the time I finish with my nap!" I yell over my shoulder and grin.

The boys sigh once again and I giggle. These guys need to learn to help out around here and now is a great start!

* * *

It's been days since the boys were grounded and speaking of them they are bored out of their minds right now. Leo is sitting with his head in his hand, Mikey was laying down and reading a magazine, Don was no where in sight, Raph was pacing back and forth sighing in frustration, and I was working out. I was doing a hand stand, but doing push ups at the same time. It's a great work out for your arms!

"110." I whisper as I did another push up.

"Gah, this bites! I can't believe were stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph says in annoyance.

"111." I whisper and do another push up.

"Guys, guys!" Don yells running into the room, "You wanna see what I made?"

"This is how bored I am." Raph says to Leo, Mikey, and I as he motions to Don. "Yes, Donnie. I do!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junk yard?" Don asks with a grin on his face.

"No…" Leo, Raph, and Mikey say.

"Yes." I said, "112."

The boys stare at with eye brows raised.

I raise my own at them, "What? Unlike you three I actually listen to what Don says. Whether it be geek or non-geek talk." I said and shake my head, "113."

"Thank you, Ashleigh. But anyway! Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from g-g-get this! Self-assembled chain-linked copolymers!" Don says in excitement.

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey says smiling.

"Mine too!" Don says grinning, "And I used it to make this." He says and pulls out some sort of circular device, "The most advanced music player in the world!"

I glance up at it but continue my work out, "114."

The boys crowd around Don and stare at it, "Woah…"

"So, who wants to try it?" Don asks.

"I do! Pass me the T-Pod!" Mikey yells.

I look up and shake my head, "Very bad idea." I whispered, "115."

"T-the T-Pod?" Don asks in confusion.

"Turtle. Pod. T-Pod." Mikey chuckles, "I am so good at naming stuff."

"Your really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology directly into Mikey's head? What if it melts his brain?" Raph asks.

"It won't and even if it did who'd know the difference." Don says. Hm, good point Donatello.

"11-" I was cut off when I heard Mikey scream, "Ah!"

My eyes widen and I jump in surprise, "AHH! WOAH!" I yell as I fall to the ground.

"What?! What's wrong?" Don asks.

"It's Pooka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey yells dramatically.

I rub my head, "Ow…" I get up and walk over to the hysteric Michelangelo.

I glare at him and smack the back of his head _VERY_ hard.

"OW!" Mikey yells.

I raise my fist up in a threatening manner, "That's for making me lose my focus and interrupting my work out!" I yell.

Don comes over and then pushes a button on the T-Pod,

"Thanks." Mikey says and then starts to dance.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the boys who were watching Mikey.

"That's it. I've gotta get out of here." Raph suddenly says and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Leo asks and follows, "Were grounded."

"I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm gonna go nuts!" Raph says and flips his skateboard into his hand, "Let's find a skate spot."

"Skate spot?! I'm totally in!" Mikey yells. I sigh and shake my head. I walk over to the stairs and grab my black roller blades.

As I put them on Leo asks, "But what's Splinter gonna say?"

"I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Raph says mimicking father's voice. Hm, not bad Raphie.

"Uh, real mature." Leo says and crosses his arms. "But I'm your leader and as your leader I say nobody is going."

Mikey, Don, and I go to stand next to Raph.

"Well, as your followers were going anyway." Raph says.

"Well, as your leader I'm going with you. To lead you, away from…bad…stuff…." Leo says poorly.

I smirk and wrap my arms around Don's and Raph's shoulders, "Oh, come Leo! It will be fine!" I said reassuringly.

"Ah!" Mikey suddenly yells and falls to the ground. My eyes widen and I just stare at Mikey.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks and kneels down.

"It's back to Pooka! We have to get some more tunes on this!" Mikey says and narrows his eyes frowning.

I just shake my head and we head top side.

* * *

Finally, we were on the roofs! The boys and I were searching for a good skate spot. Leo was up front, Mikey was in back, and Raph, Don and I were in the middle.

We were running and jumping from roof to roof, well the boys were with their skateboards on their shells, I was rolling on the roofs and jumping. Mikey was doing the same except he was skateboarding.

I leaned back a little and rolled in next to Mikey.

"Come one, Mike! That the best you got?" I asked smirking after he did a couple of basic tricks.

Mikey laughs and points at me, "Oh, it is so on, dudette!"

Mikey jumps from the roof and starts to do various different tricks. He was doing kick flips, spins, and grinding the roofs.

He finishes and says, "Beat that!"

I narrow my eyes and grin, "Gladly." I said.

I start to move my legs and pick up some serious speed. I jump off the rooftop and do several spins and twirls. I do another jump and do a hand stand on tall vent and touch a hand to my feet. I then back flip off of it and land onto a roof that went downhill. I gain speed and at the end there was this structure that was almost like a ramp. I fly off of it and spin several times as I go over the moon in the night sky. I land beside Don and Raph who were still running. I grin and start to roll backwards.

"How was that, Mikey?!" I ask.

Mikey just stares at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"That was fantastic, Ashleigh!" Don compliments and smiles.

I turn to him and say, "Thanks, Don!" I smile.

"Hey, Donnie! Thanks for all the new songs!" Mikey yells.

"Wait, what new songs?" Don asks.

"Keep it down you guys." Leo says.

Don pulls back and jumps towards Mikey.

"Very impressive." Raph says grinning.

"Why thank yo-" I started.

"For a girl anyways." Raph says cutting me off.

I glare at him and I swear there was fire in my eyes.

"Um, excuse me?! What's that suppose to mean? You being sexist or what!" I yell at him and look away. This is very upsetting!

"What? N-no I-" Raph started.

"Pft, mutant or not. Men are all the same!" I said and roll ahead.

There was a pause.

"Hey, wait a minute! When have you ever met another guy besides us and Splinter" Raph asks and runs next to me with a scowl on his face.

I smirk, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said.

Yeah, let's just say that one night when I was 14 I _might_ have snuck out and went to this party I heard about online. I just wanted to go up to learn more about my own kind, yeah know? No, harm done! But let's just say at said party there were more guys than girls and one happened to be a complete di-, er, jerk! He may have said something along the lines like "A girl could never beat a guy when it comes to fighting" and so on and so on. Yeah, I may have exploded on the guy, but come on! We girls have to stand up for ourselves.

Raph growls a little and pouts while I roll ahead again next to Leo. Raph jumps over to where Don and Mikey were. I really didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

"Whatever it is! It's AWESOME!" Mikey yells VERY loudly.

"Mikey! Quiet your shell!" I whisper loudly and glare at him. He's gonna blow our cover!

"Guys! Were ninjas remember! We move swiftly, and here's the important part, silently!" Leo whispers.

I was still rolling behind Leo when he suddenly falls.

"Leo!" I yell and reach out to grab his hand. I succeed but, well let's just say he's VERY heavy, and he pulls me down with him!

Leo and I both scream as we fall into a greenhouse-like building. We fell so fast that we both didn't have time to get our footing!

"Woah!" I yell as I just miss a beehive.

"Leo watch-" I start as I finally stopped.

"Beehive!" Leo yells and knocks into it and then into me. He makes us both fall off the roof and we fall down a VERY long fire escape.

"Ow, Ow!" I yell as I clench my eyes in pain as we both fall together all the way down into an alley. Knocking over boxes, trash, and making a car alarm go off.

"That wasn't very silent you guys!" Raph yells.

I sigh and mutter, "Yeah, Raph. Thanks for the concern."

I get up and stretch my back. I crack it and cringe in pain. That. _Sucked!_

Leo started to slowly get up. I walk over to him and slap him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yells and grabs the back of his head with his hands. He glares at me, "What was that for!?" He asks.

I glare right back and say, "That was for causing this whole mess and taking me down with you!" I yell and then smack him again.

"OW!" He yells louder this time and steps back from me cringing.

"And that one was for not being silent and swift like a ninja!" I yell and place my hands on my hip.

I could her the boys on the roof chuckling.

I glare up at them and yell, "Don't make me come up there next and teach you three a lesson!" I threaten.

The boys eyes widen and they shrink back away from the edge.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said and begin to make my way back up onto the roof with Leo not too far behind.

Sigh, men…

* * *

After a little more running around we stopped when we saw this large area in front of a building with several rails we could grind. Sweet!

"Check that out!" Raph says smiling.

"Let's grind it!" Mikey says.

"This looks like a great spot!" I said smiling. I suddenly hear a strange noise and look to my left to see this guy in some kind of a metal suit. I point over in the man's direction and say, "What in the shell is that?"

"Yeah, who the heck is that guy?" Don asks.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down." Raph says with a snarl.

"Oh, yeah he does." I agree crossing my arms.

"Hold on, guys. We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. H-He could be on his way to…church!" Leo says.

Raph and I just stare at him in disbelief.

"Wearing powered battle armor?" Raph says.

"Yeah, completely normal." I said sarcastically.

"What kind of church is that?" Raph asks.

"A really awesome one." Mikey chimes in.

Leo rolls his eyes and smacks his forehead, "Look it's my call."

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I decide who gets a beat down." Leo says.

I watch the man as he starts torching at a door's lock and I'm pretty sure it wasn't his home and he got locked out.

I glare at the man and Leo says, "That guy needs a beat down!"

Raph jumps off the roof first and we all follow.

We jump behind the guy as he tries to pull the door up.

I shake my head in false pity and cross my arms, "Wow…"

"It's just kind of sad." Don says.

"Yeah, I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone." Mikey says.

Leo unsheathes his katanas and says in a weird voice, "Halt, villain!"

"Halt, villain?" Raph questions in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Really? He's joking right?" I laugh dryly.

"When did we start talking like that?" Raph asks while holding his belt.

"Ah, apparently now." I said.

"We're heroes. T-That's how heroes talk." Leo explains.

"Maybe in Space Heroes they do Leo, but not in the real world." I explain.

"You will feel the furry of my powered battle…" The man begins extending his arm at us but then stops, "Holy cow! You guys are turtles!"

"And one human!" I point out. Why do they always forget me!

"That's right! We're the turtles of justice!" Leo says while posing.

Raph and I look at each other with our mouths open.

I point at Leo and say, "Did he really just say that?"

Raph places his hand on his head and says, "Wow. I mean. Just. Wow."

The man charges us and we charge right back, taking out our weapons.

Just as we were about to attack Mikey suddenly shouts, "Wait!"

We all freeze as Mikey hums a tune and places the T-Pod in his belt. He takes out his nun chucks and says, "Okay."

"Ah!" Mikey yells and jumps over the man while hitting him in the back of the head with a nun chuck.

Don attacks next breaking some wires.

Raph and I go next. Raph jumps in the air and cut wires on his shoulders, while I roll below between the man's legs and cut the wires on his legs.

Raph and I stand beside Mikey and Don as Leo rolls towards the man and cut some of the plating off his back.

The man stumbles back and his elbow hits the glass on a door causing the buildings alarm to go off.

I gasp, "Oh, boy."

The man stumbles some more knocking over a trash can.

I look around and spot a large dumpster. I grin and see Raph looking at me. I nod towards the dumpster and he grins back. Leo looks over to us and Raph lifts the lid as we both gesture to it with our hands.

Leo smiles and nods.

The boys run towards the man and pick him up while I wait by the dumpster. The man protests and when the boys threw him he yells, "Your not the first to throw me in the trash but I swear that you will be the las-" I cut him off by slamming the cover shut with a satisfied grin.

We see flashing red and blue lights and hear sirens.

"Oh, how lovely! Let's bail!" I yell and jump on the fire escape towards the roof.

"Oh, snap! It's the po po!" Mikey yells laughing and he and the boys follow my lead.

We escape and roll through the streets grinning and laughing the whole way. The boys did some tricks and were hollering. We stopped once we came to a manhole cover that we knew was close to home. Leo opens the lid and we all jump down.

Unfortunately, we had no choice but to go through the water tunnel leading to our home so father wouldn't hear us. I'm not the best swimmer so I had to grip onto Raph's shell the whole way.

When we finally made it I sigh and say, "Finally." I let go of Raph and swim towards the ledge and pull myself up. I quickly go to my room and change out of my wet clothes. When I come back Mikey was talking.

"And Splinter's still asleep." Mikey says smiling, "This is epic!"

"It's not epic!" Leo whispers loudly and glares, "It was a really bad idea!"

"No it wasn't!" Raph protests and flips onto some pillows by the conch. He relaxes and places his arms behind his head, "We got out there and stomped a sleaze ball! So, what's the problem?" Raph asks and closes his eyes.

"He's got a point, Leo." I agree and walk over to Raph. Raph opens one eye as I lay down beside him and cuddle next to him. As I close my eyes and snuggle my face into his neck I feel Raph lay his arm around my shoulders. I feel so warm and protected when I'm around him. He makes me feel like nothing can hurt me when I'm this close to him. If only we were more…I sigh and snuggle deeper into him and I was surprised when Raph nuzzled his face into my hair. I blush a little and slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep knowing that I was safe in my crush's arms.

* * *

I'm gonna die I swear! My whole body feels like jello and I feel like I'm about to collapse. So, tired…I lean over and place my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

Father starts yelling at Leo, something about making his knees higher. I wasn't sure honestly. I feel so delusional! Father has been making me do back flips for the past hour now and I swear I'm about to cry. Oh, the pain! Note to self: get plenty of sleep before training!

I sigh as I do another and watch as Raph rolls on by me. Now, he must be so dizzy by now. How can he see where he's going?

"Hajime!" Father yells and jumps over to us. We line up and kneel before father.

"Hm, is there something you want to tell me?" Father asks. My eyes widen when he asked that. Oh, no! I totally forgot about our little adventure last night! No wonder I'm so tired. How could I possibly forget that?

"Something we _want_ to tell you?" Mikey says and chuckles, "Huh, nope!"

"You all seem tired." Father says.

Leo waves his arm, "Were not!"

"Wide awake!" Don says and smiles.

"Fresh as daisies!" Raph says smiling. I glance at Raph and raise an eyebrow. Really? That's something Mikey would say...

"Yup! Just peachy…" I said and slouch a little. I don't care if we get in trouble at this rate. I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep!

Mikey suddenly yawns and collapses on the floor.

"So, you would not object to a little Randori?" Father asks and whips out a wooden katana.

My eyes widen and I slouch even more. Oh, please god no!

Just as father was about to attack I dash behind Mikey and crouch down. I hear all the boys get hit and once Mikey does I bolt towards the door. Come on! Only a few more steps! I reach my hand out to grab the door when father pops out of no where in front of me.

I step back and smile sheepishly, "Uh, hi?"

Father narrows his eyes at me as the boys groan in pain behind me.

I look down and slide my foot across the floor, "Anyway I could not get hit and just go do something else as punishment?" I ask and give father the puppy eyes, "Please!"

Father stares down at me and his eyes soften.

He sighs and says, "Fine. Go clean up the kitchen. It is absolutely filthy!"

I smile and salute to him, "Yes, sir!"

As I go towards the door I hear father say, "I hope you've learned turtles that truth isn't the only thing that hurts!"

"Why does she get off the hook?" Don asks.

"How does she do that?" Mikey asks.

"She has her ways." Leo says.

"Girls…" Raph says and mumbles the rest.

I just giggle and roll my eyes. Sorry, boys! Girls just rule!

* * *

I was with Leo and Raph in the living room. Leo was watching Space Heroes as usual and Raph was reading a magazine. I was laying on my stomach on the conch with my arms resting on Raph's lap with my head in them. I was watching the show too. Ever since that kiss Raph and I's relationship has been…better. I don't feel so embarrassed in front of him anymore and we have more physical contact with each other. Which is good. Maybe this is a step forward in the right direction. I just hope that if Raph does have feelings for me that he will make the first official move because I defiantly don't have the guts to do it!

"We may have started this rebellion by accident, but by the rings of Nebulon we are going to finish it on purpose!" Leo says in excitement as he quotes what Captain Ryan says.

"Wow…" I mumble. He has seen this WAY to many times.

"Seen this enough times there, chief?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Oh, I think he has." I said and nuzzle by face deeper into my arms. I feel Raph start to rub my back and damn did it feel good. Now I'm really gonna fall asleep.

"Would you, sh! This is the best part!" Leo says with his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Aw!" Leo suddenly says in disappointment. I lazily look up to see the news now on. I raise an eyebrow at what I see on the screen. No way! It's that guy from the other night and it look like he upgraded his battle armor.

The guys and I crowd around the television screen and we watch as one of the employees announce the man's name. Several times might I add.

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman." Raph says sarcastically crossing his arms.

I cross my own and say, "No, really?" Raph smirks at me and we stare at the screen again.

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asks.

The screen freezes and...is that what I think it is!

"He has the T-Pod?!" Don asks Mikey as he cowers.

I stomp over to him like an angry bull and yell, "MICHELANGELO!"

I glare at him and hover over him making him cower some more.

"Oh, um…" He chuckles. "I might have dropped that during the fight." Mikey admits and rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"You dropped it during the fight! Nice going, Mikey!" Don yells in anger.

"It's your fault!" Mikey yells.

"How is it my fault?!" Don asks.

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey states. Don just glares at him harder and frowns.

I slap Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yells and rubs where I hit him.

"That was for being a shell for brains!" I yell and cross my arms.

"So, the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?" Leo says.

"And if it keeps going there's no telling how powerful he'll get!" Don says.

"This has gone way too far. We have to tell Splinter about this." Leo says.

"What? That we turned some nut job into a super villain? Do you know what he will do to us for that?!" Raph asks and frowns. "I mean he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!" Raph says and punches his fist into his other hand to make a point.

I lean in towards Raph and say, "Not all of us!" I grin.

Raph glares at me and slouches, "Your not helping…"

I just smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Look we beat Stockman once and we can beat him again. We track him down, grab the T-Pod and get back here before Splinter knows anything." Don explains.

"If my opinion counts for anything…" Mikey starts as he lays on a bean bag and skims through a magazine, "Donnie's right."

"Hey, thanks Mikey. But it doesn't" Don says and glares at him.

His words had no effect on Mikey and he says, "Didn't think so."

* * *

The boys and I were now running on the rooftops heading towards Stockman's lair. Don was able to figure out where his location was, but whatever you do don't ask me how he did it. I don't speak geek…

We flip over by the skylights and look down to see Stockman. As we sneak in we could hear Stockman talking to himself.

"No, I am the Suitenator!" Stockman yells and then shakes his head, "Aw, that's terrible! Captain Punch You Hard…Gah, why is this so difficult!" He whines and places his head in the robotic hands.

Wow, this guy is just sad…

"I kind of like the Suitenator." Mikey says and we all quickly shush him, but it was too late.

I slap my face and sigh. What am I going to do with him…

"You guys again!" Stockman says.

The boys and I surround him, weapons drawn.

"Alright, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you." Leo states.

"We don't?" Raph asks, "Did I miss a meeting?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that quietly to myself. Raph has a great sense of humor though he may not realize it at times.

"We just want the T-Pod." Leo says.

I raise an eyebrow at Leo and say, "Uh, you realize he has no idea what that is right?"

Stockman glares at Leo and says, "Give up my source of power? Why, so you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster!?"

I hear Raph growl and grin at Stockman. Man, that is so hot! My eyes widen. Did I just think that? Ah, hell with it! It totally is!

"Sounds good to me." Raph says and then charges Stockman letting out a battle cry.

Stockman punches Raph REALLY hard across the room and into a wall.

I gasp and yell, "Raph!"

Mikey and Don charge at the same time, but Stockman extends his arms crushing them into the wall.

"Don! Mikey!" I yell eyes wide.

Leo attacks Stockman next and slices off his arms and they…grow back? What the hell? The cut off hand actually latches onto Leo's head and he begins to freak out, running around the room.

I glare at Stockman and let out a growl of my own. I charge from the front and before he could grab me I slide under between his legs. I turn and jump, kicking him in the back causing him to stumble. I smirk and turn to run to my right, but Stockman was too fast and he kicks me in the side causing me to fly through the air several feet until I come skidding to a halt.

"Ow…" I mumble. I could really feel the floor burn on my shoulders.

I sit up to see Mikey with his chain wrapped around Stockman preventing him from moving his arms.

I smile and stand up, "Way to go, Mike!"

My eyes widen as the situation quickly changes. Stockman turns his torso and spins in a circle multiple times. Mikey screaming the whole time as he's flung around like a doll. He starts to spin Mikey like a nun chuck and that's when I got really mad. While Stockman was distracted I jump up from behind and hook my legs around his neck. I tighten my legs and then slam my fists into his face. Not really a ninja move, but hey I 'aint complaining.

"Ah!" Stockman cries out in pain and swings Mikey right into Raph. Leo cuts the chains and Don tries to attack Stockman, but he crushes his bo staff. I jump off of him before he can grab me and land beside Don. The boys and I gather together. We charge him and let's just say…He kicks our shells…

"Oh, ho yeah!" Stockman laughs as he destroys a wall. I try to wiggle my way out of his grip, but before I could he throws us into a dumpster. Oh, pay back is such a-

"Foolish turtles! Did you really think you could defeat me?!" Stockman laughs. Why do the bad guys always forget me!?

"Well, yeah." Mikey says.

"All my life people have laughed at me. The other kids in school, my co-workers, the woman who fixes the copy machine. How was I suppose to know you don't pour toiler in the top?! But when they behold the power of this suit they won't be laughing anymore! They'll tremble and trem-Ah!" Stockman suddenly screams and the suit starts upgrading again! Oh, no…

"What's happening?" Leo asks.

"Stockman and the T-Pod…they're…merging…" Don explains.

I stare at Stockman and say nervously, "I don't like the sound of that…"

"They're becoming one single entity." Don finishes eyes wide.

"The Stockman Pod." Mikey says as we all stare at him in fear.

Stockman turns and glares at us.

I touch Leo and Raph's shoulders and say, "Now would be a good time to RUN!"

The boys didn't have to think twice and we bail the dumpster, running as fast as we could through the streets.

"The Stockman Pod's right on top of us!" Mikey yells as we run.

"Stop calling him that it's a stupid name!" Raph yells.

"Oh, you know how Mikey is Raph!" I yell as Stockman gets closer.

"Split up! He can't follow us all!" Leo orders.

"No way! He's gonna follow me!" Mikey yells.

"Why would he follow you?" Leo asks.

"They always follow me!" Mikey insists.

I groan and yell, "Mikey would you just suck it up! I'll go with you! Happy now!?"

Leo yells to Mikey, "Stop being paranoid and just do it!"

That was our cue and we all split up, well except for Mikey and I. I kept my word.

Turns out Mikey was right.

"Ah! I told you he was gonna follow me!" Mikey yells.

"Shut your shell and just keep running!" I yell as we run around a corner. I go ahead of Mikey and see this giant wall.

I look back at Mikey and yell, "Hurry, Mike! This way!"

I jump over the wall with Mikey not far behind, but it never slowed Stockman down and he just plows through it.

"Oh, come on!" I yell in frustration and continue to run.

As we run a guy on a moped drives by with some pizzas tied to the back.

"Pizza? Alright!" Mikey says and steals the pizzas of the moped.

I stop beside Mikey and yell, "Mikey? What are you doing?!"

"I got you now!" Stockman says as he gets closer. I glance nervously from Mikey to the ever so close Stockman.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I got…" Mikey starts and throws the pizzas at Stockman, "Hot cheese!"

The pizza lands directly in front of Stockman's face giving us time to escape.

Once we go down the manhole I grab Mikey and give him a side hug.

"Nice job, bud." I said smiling, "That was some quick thinking." He did very well today.

"Thanks!" Mikey says smiling back.

Mikey swings his arm around my shoulder too and we walk down the sewer tunnel in search of the rest of our crew.

* * *

We soon find the others and we all make our way home. When we got there the lights were off and the boys were being VERY unstealthy.

"Sh, guys quiet! We don't want to wake him up." Leo whispers.

"I'm not making noise." Mikey whispers.

"Sh!" Leo says.

"Don't talk." Don whispers.

"Be quiet!" Raph whispers.

"Will all of you shut your big pie holes!" I whisper loudly. I'm really losing my patience…

"Sh!" The boys say.

We all freeze once the lights suddenly turn on. I look ahead to see none other than father staring at us. Oh, boy…

"Ah, Sensei!" Leo says.

"And where have you been?" Father asks calmly while stroking his beard.

"No where?" Raph says. I roll my eyes at his response and glare at him.

Raph just shrugs his shoulders and gives me a look that says 'What?".

"How did you get so hurt?" Father asks.

Leo gasps and hides his broken katanas behind his back, "Oh, that! W-well, w-we were um…" Leo starts and then looks at us for some help.

"Hit…" Raph chimes in.

"By a…" Don adds.

"Really fast and strong…" I add trying to think of what to say.

"Bus!" Mikey finishes and smiles.

I sigh and slap my hand to my forehead. Oh, my god. Can this night get any worse?

Father looks at us and raises an eyebrow not buying our story one bit.

Mikey smiles more and some teeth fall out.

"Hit by a bus?!" Don asks.

"Was that all you could think of? Really!" I whisper loudly and place my hands on my hip while glaring at him.

"Well, what was I suppose to say?" Mikey asks. The boys and I just glare at him and Leo slaps his forehead with his hand.

"Meteor? Cow? Flying building?!" Mikey asks and frowns.

Don and Mikey glare at each other.

"Enough!" Father suddenly yells and slams his staff on the floor.

My eyes widen in surprise and the boys and I stand straight. I stare down at the floor and sigh.

"Tell me what happened." Father says.

I look up at father to see him looking at the boys until his eyes land on me. I stare back and nod. Well, this is going good so far. Better reaction out of him then I expected!

* * *

We went into the dojo to explain out story and Mikey was finishing it. We were kneeling in front of father as he listened.

"And then I threw hot cheese in his face and Ashleigh and I ran away!" Mikey finishes.

"Very resourceful, Michelangelo." Father compliments, "But I'm still highly disappointed in you all! The first rule of being a ninja is do no harm. Unless you need to do harm then do lots of harm." Father says sternly.

I bowed my head ashamed. We should have just told father in the beginning…

"Your right, Sensei. I guess we did make a mess of things." Leo says.

"So? What do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Father asks.

I look up at him and then glance at Leo. Please don't say anything stupid!

"We need to clean up our mess." Leo says firmly.

I smile and say, "I approve of that punishment!"

Father and the boys look at me and smile.

"Yes. You must stop this…Stockman Pod." Father says.

"But Sensei that guy has already kicked our shells! A-and now he's even more powerful!" Don explains, "How are we suppose to stop him?"

"I know! I'll hit him really hard!" Raph says and punches his fist into his hand.

"Yeah…right…" I mumble. Perfect plan, Raph.

"Brute force is not the answer. You will need to rely on your ninja training." Father explains.

"Excuse me, Sensei! But ninjas never had to go up against guys in armor." Mikey says.

I sigh and shake my head at Mikey's lack of a brain.

"Ah, Mikey." I said. Mikey looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question.

I motion my head towards the painting behind father. The boys, father and I glare at him. Father actually snarls at him a little bit.

Mikey eyes widen in realization, "Oh…I mean ninjas always have to go up against ninjas in armor." He says and rubs his head in embarrassment.

"Nice save." Raph says.

"Hm." I hum in agreement and shake my head at Mikey.

"Sensei, what was their secret?" Leo asks.

"They understood that you do not fight the armor. You fight the man inside." Father explains.

The boys and I look at each other in thought.

"Why are we all looking at each other?" Mikey asks.

I sigh and place my head in my hands, "Mikey…." I whine and close my eyes.

I suddenly feel someone rubbing my back, but I was too lazy to find out who.

I hear a small chuckle and I knew it was Raph. I smile and enjoy the feeling of his warm hand on my back.

Michelangelo will never change…

* * *

Leo led us to a rooftop as we waited for a very special signal from Mikey. It's been about 10 minutes now and I was starting to get a little worried. Where are you, Mikey…

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Don asks Leo.

"Like Sensei said. Don't fight the armor, fight the guy inside. And one thing we know about bad guys…they LOVE chasing Mikey!" Leo says grinning.

"Who wouldn't enjoy chasing Mikey?" I ask grinning.

Raph chuckles, "I know I would." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean in a little bit smiling.

My eyes widen once I hear crashing coming from behind us. I feel Raph squeeze my shoulder with his hand as we hear the noise coming closer.

"I don't like the sound of that." I said and inch a little closer towards Raph.

"Guys!" Mikey yells and appears on the roof, "Stockman Pod's got missiles!" He runs.

I gasp when I see at least a dozen missiles heading our way. The boys quickly disperse and Raph pulls me out of the way. I suddenly hear Mikey's screaming and the missiles exploding.

I gasp and break out of Raph's hold, "Mikey!"

I sigh and relax once I see Mikey hanging from a telephone wire with his nun chuck. Stockman appears out of no where laughing like a fool. I'm getting real tired of this guy!

We continue with the plan and Leo, Raph, and Don wrap chains around him.

"Now whose trembling in terro-AH!" Mikey yells as Stockman breaks free.

I run over to Mikey, "Mikey! No side comments! You're only making him angrier!" I yell at him glaring and grab his shoulders to back him away from Stockman a little, but before I could Stockman garbs both of us by the head and throws us right into a building. Mikey and I scream as we slam into the building and then there was nothing.

"Ash…Wake u-…Ashleigh…WAKE UP!" I heard someone yelling. I open my eyes to see Mikey above me. I look at him in confusion as he helps me sit up.

"D-did I black out?" I ask as I rub my head.

"Yeah, you did for a second there. You okay?" Mikey asks concerned.

I look over my body. Wow! No injuries for once! Yay!

I look up at Mikey and smirk, "Yeah. Now lets get out there and help your bros!" I said.

Mikey grins back and we jump out of the building.

"Come on!" I yell and we quickly go over to the next building over. We see a greenhouse and I quickly pick the lock with my jutte.

I open the door and motion my head towards the secret weapon, "Get it, Mikey." I said.

Mikey looks at my like I have two heads, "Why do I have to get it?!"

I glare at him, "Who was the one who made Stockman stronger?" I ask.

"I did…" Mikey says.

"Who was the one who didn't tell anyone?" I ask.

"I did." Mikey says.

"And who was the one who made a side remark about the guy which made both of us to be thrown into a building!" I finish yelling.

Mikey put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'll get it!" He says and sulks as he enters the greenhouse.

"Good." I said with my hands on my hip smiling.

Mikey comes out with it and I say, "Let's roll!"

Mikey nods and we run back to the boys and Stockman.

"Bees!" We hear Leo say as we arrive.

"Go go, Mikey! That's the signal!" I said to Mikey.

Mikey slides down a telephone line with the beehive in one hand and yells, "Bees!"

He lets out a battle cry and slams the beehive right through Stockman's face glass. That's gotta suck…

The armor raises as Stockman has a panic attack and I could finally see the T-Pod. I jump down beside Mikey.

"The T-Pod!" Leo yells.

The boys and I line up and we each take turns hitting the area the T-Pod was being held. I was the last to hit him and I kick him square in the chest making him fall off the building.

We go to the edge and look down.

"Whoops, did I do that?" I said sarcastically.

The boys chuckle at me and we jump down to where Stockman landed. Leo stands on top of Stockman and stabs the T-Pod with his katana and removes it. A bright red light emits from Stockman and the battle armor shuts down. Stockman begins to climb out and the boys and I stand around him.

"S-so, we'll call it a tie?" Stockman says smiling nervously.

I glare at him and crack my knuckles. He looks at my with wide eyes and cowers back a little.

"Wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asks smiling.

Raph stretches is arms out grinning and says, "Not yet."

I smirk and the boys and I grab Stockman.

"No, no!" Stockman yells in protest as we shove him into a dumpster.

"Now it's a tie!" Raph says still grinning and slams the cover shut.

The boys chuckle slapping their hands together and Mikey even started to dance. I bring Don and Raph into a hug.

I giggle and say, "Well done, guys! Now lets go home. I could use a little R&R."

"We all could I think." Leo says.

"But I need it more since I'm a girl!" I said smirking, "So, who wants to give me a massage?" I ask.

"Mikey will!" Raph says.

"No, I'm sure Don would love to!" Mikey says.

"No way! Leo loves that kind of stuff!" Don says.

"No I don't!" Leo yells.

As the boys continue to argue I just smile at them and shake my head. What a night this has been and I have a feeling there will be a lot more to come like this.

* * *

When we arrived home we went to the dojo and kneeled in front of father to let him know how the battle went.

"You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman Pod. I am proud of you all." Father says and smiles.

I smile as well and feel my chest warm with happiness. This is something ever child loves to hear.

"Does this mean were not grounded anymore?" Leo asks.

Father strokes his beard and thinks for a moment.

"Yes..." He says smiling.

The boys and I smile at him waiting for him to continue.

"But first!" Father says and takes out his wooden katana, "Randori!"

The boys and I yell and we quickly run away. No way am I getting hit by that thing! No way!


End file.
